Changes
by ifyougetedwardigetemmett
Summary: Edward left Bella. Eight months later, the cullens don't come home to shy, kluzty Bella, but to overonfident, popular emo Bella. With Charlie dead, no one can set Bella back on track...right?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward left Bella. Eight months later, the Cullen's return. But to their surprise things weren't like they were. Shy old klutzy Bella is now Izzy; emo, overconvident, co-ordinated, and popular.  
(A/N: Izzy IS Bella. Its the same person)

1: Welcome Home, Where Nothing is the Same.  
IPoV

School. Joy. I pulled on my black tank and sighed. I left my hair down and slightly curly. My dark skinny jeans rode low on my hips, and my stilettoes added two extra inches to my own 5"4. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and brushed mascara onto my lashes. Then I surrounded my eyes with glitter. I frowned at myself in the mirror. I was actually going to school on the first day. Shame on me. I'd never done that, except when I was a five year old going to kindergarden in pretty little sundresses with pigtails on the side on my head tied with pretty pink ribbons. I grabbed my pink t-shirt that I had slashed across the front and put it on. Excellent. Since Charlie had died of a heart attack months ago, I never had any problems. He'd left me a shitload of money (I did miss him. More than anything in this world).

I got into my new car. This car was my baby. It was an Audi A5/S5,. It was black and glossy. I loved it like nothing else. I grabbed a peice of gum from my bag on the passeger seat. When I got to school, people looked at my car in surprise. They knew I never came on the first day. I glared at them all, looking angry and depressed like a good little emo. My wrists showed signs of the abuse they'd suffered, but that didn't matter. As I walked through the parking lot to the school, I saw something I didn't think I'd ever see again.

A sliver volvo.

The Cullens were all standing around it, looking the same as they always had. I saw Rosalie's eyes fly open in shock when she saw me, and they all turned to look at me. Surprise was the dominant emotion on al of their faces. I smirked at them, receiving a glower from Rosalie.

"Izzy!" I turned my head at the sound of my name. I saw Angela walking up to me.

Angela was one of the few girls I talked to. The rest, like Jessica and Lauren, were all way to preppy for me. After I'd told them to piss the hell off, they mostly left me alone.

I almost smiled at Angela. She knew what I was getting at and didn't press it. I liked that about her. "Whats up?" I asked her.

"Nothing. You saw the Cullen's, eh? Looks like their surprised by you." She told me.

"The Cullens can go shove it up their asses. As long as they leave me alone, I'm fine." I stated.

"Oh, Izzy, does that mean Edward's up for grabs?" Lauren's unpleasent voice asked. I turned to look at her.

"Sure. You can grab Edward wherever you want, Lauren." I told her. Angela guffawed next to me, and Lauren glared before skipping off to meet the Cullens.

I sat in my desk in biology, my eyes closed and my hair covering my eyes. Class hadn't started yet, and people were just starting to come in. When mister Banner walked in, I'd seen his look for shock because he was seeing me at school on the first day. Oh, boy was he in for a treat. Izzy Swan actually coming to class.

"Mister Banner." A soft voice said. Oh great. Thats just PERFECT. Edward gets to be in my biology. AGAIN.

"Edward Cullen. It's good to have you back." Mister Banner said. I snorted, and many people turned to look at me. The rest of the kids where laughing, Banner was disapproving, and Edward was appoletic. "You can sit with Izzy." Mister Banner told Edward. Me so happy. Me have funn... Me want to stab someone. I smiled to myself, not letting anyone else see.

"Hi." Edward's voice said as he sat. I didn't look at him. "My name is Edward Cullen. Look, I've been looking for someone, and I can't seem to find her. Her name is Bella Swan. Do you know where I might find her?" He asked hopefully.

Sad. He didn't even regognize me. Now I could really mess with him. I guess I was wrong this morning. Maybe the Cullens were just surprised to see someone new.

"In hell." I snapped, looking at him for the first time. My face wouldn't help his memory, with the glitter and makeup.

"What?" He looked surprised.

"Look since you decided to be polite and introduce yourself, so will I." I stuck out my hand, and watched in amusement as he drew back, seeing and smelling the open cuts on my wirst. He wasn't breathing. He looked at me, his eyes confused and pained.

"I'm sorry. I have a cold. I don't want to make you sick." He looked at my hand meaningfully.

Again, I snorted. "Anyway, My name is Isabella Swan. Izzy, if you will." I mock bowed my head, and when I looked back at him, my smirk was full of mockery.

His eyes flew open with shock. "Bella?" He asked.

Just then, Mr. Banner called on my for an answer. "Ms. Swan! One characteristic of living organisms please!" He said impatiently.

"Well, humans have the ability to shove their foot up someone's ass, sir." I smirked at him. Edward gasped softly beside me.

"MS SWAN! I'VE TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE PROPERLY. PRINCIPLES OFFICE, NOW!" Mr. Banner barked.

"SIR YES SIR!" I stood at attention. "I WILL LEAVE THE CLASS SIR. NO GARANTIES THAT I WILL SHOW UP AT THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE SIR. GOOD BYE SIR!" I mocked. As I left, I heard Edward ask if he could go to the washroom, and Mr. Banner say yes.

"Bella!" He caught up to me. "What's gotten into you, love?" He placed his finger under my chin.

I saw Mike leaving his own class. He and I had gotten it on more than once. No strings. Just good old make out and sex.

Without answering Edward, I walked over to Mike. "Hey, Mike!" I called. He turned to look at me. Then his eyes lit up. We didn't talk. If we ever went to see each other, it was a 99% chance that we wanted sex.

We started making out right there in the hall, just like always. Mike lips were tilted in a smile at the edges, and his hands roamed under my shirt and my bra. I pressed agaisnt him, encouraging.

"I was just going to come and find you." He said. When we stopped. He had the same smirk as me on his face.

"My house?" I asked. "I haven't made my bed yet, and I just bought some new...almost clothes." I grinned. Mike grinned as well.

"Excellent." He said.

As Mike and I walked off, I felt Edward's horrified stare following us. I turned and gave him the finger before going to my Audi.


	2. AN

A/N

My good people! you review so fast!! Thank you sooooo much!!!

Anyway, I had a question in my reviews and I just want to make sure everyone knows.

This is not a one shot!!! Its a full out story!!

Anyway, sorry for the wait. The site wouldn't let me log on.

I have chapters 2,3, and 4 written out and I will post them as soon as I can (today, hopefully!)

~Love you guys!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

**You're all so amazing I just couldn't not update!!**

Chapter 1: EPoV

"Are you ready, Edward?" Alice asked. All she could think about was going back to school.

"Yeah I'm ready. Are Rose and Emmett and Jasper?" I asked, my voice dull.

~As if you don't know, mind reader, Emmett thought.

I shrugged, then for his benifit said, "Thought it would be polite to ask."

"Let's go!!" Alice said impatiently.

I couldn't believe they had convinced me to come back to Forks. After I'd left for Bella's safety, I'd convinced myself that I must stay away, but the family overuled me and here we

are. We were threatning Bella's life yet again jst by being in the same school as her. I wondered how she was and how she would react to seeing me again. It was always so hard

to tell with Bella. She always surprised me. Even though I told myself over and over that I wouldn't go see her, I knew I would need to.

The family piled into my volvo as though nothing had changed. Alice was smiling, Emmett was excited to see Bella again. But the atmosphere in the car was tense. Alice was thinking

about Bella, Rosalie was thinking about herself, as usual. Emmett was wondering if he could beat Jasper in a wrestling match, and Jasper was convincing himself her wasn't thirsty.

As soon as we got to school we climbed out of the car, but instead of going right in, we stayed outside for a while. Many peoples' thoughts were directed towards us. Nothing unexpected.

"They're back" was being thought over and over. My head was buzzing from all the combined thoughts.

"Holy shit." Rosalie muttered. We all followed the direction of her stare and were met with a new face no one regognized. We were all surprised to see a new face in Forks. "Who is that?"

Rosalie asked, her eyes wide.

"Dunno." Jasper muttered.

We saw Angela Webber wave and go over to her. The girl didn't smile, but she waved back.

"Why would she say that?" Alice asked, insulted, as the girl mentioned where we could 'shove it'. "She doesn't even know us."

"Oh Izzy, does that mean Edward's up for grabs?" Lauren asked in her unpleasant voice. Why would Lauren be asking this girl, Izzy, about me?

"Sure. You can grab Edward wherever you want, Lauren." Izzy smirked. The family looked at me in surprise. I shrugged, as confused as they were. What was her problem?

Lauren glared at her before skipping over to us. Alice groaned quietly.

"Hi!" Lauren said.

"Hi Lauren." Alice said drily. Rosalie looked bored. Emmett didn't even bother looking at her. Lauren didn't seem to notice them. Her gaze never shifted from me, and her thoughts were

_discusting_.

"So. Now we know you you date and that you're single..." She trailed off, winking.

"I'm not interested, Lauren." I told her. "I have to get to class." I pushed passed her.

* * *

I walked into biology. I still had mister Banner.

"Mr. Banner." I said, smilling a little.

"Edward Cullen. It's good to have you back." He shook my hand. Someone snorted. I looked around.

There were only a few people in class. They were all laughing or giggling softly, except one. It was the girl Izzy. The only way I could tell was by the thoughts of people around her. Her hair

completely covered her face. She looked like she was asleep. Her snort had been one of comtempt. I frowned, though she probably couldn't see.

~I hate to have to put him with her. Mr. Banner thought sadly.

"You can sit with Izzy." he told me appologetically.

I went and sat near her. "Hi." I said, trying to be pleasant. "My name is Edward Cullen." Then it struck me that she might know where Bella was. I hadn't seen her today. "Look, I've been

looking for someone, and I can't seem to find her. Her name is Bella Swan. Do you know where I might find her?" I asked hopefully.

"In hell," she snapped at me. I finally got a look at her face. Her eyes were heavily lined with Black liner and mascara, and glitter sparkled around her eyes.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Look, since you decided to be polite and introduce yourself, so will I." She stuck out her hand. I stopped breathing when I saw some resent and some not so resent cuts on her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I have a cold. I don't want to make you sick." I lied, leaning away.

She snorted again. "Anyway, my name is Isabella Swan. Izzy, if you will." She bowed her head mockingly, and when she raised it, her eyes were full of contempt.

My eyes flew open, shocked. This was my Bella? "Bella?" I whispered.

Mr. Banner picked then to call on Bella.

"Ms. Swan! One caracteristic of a living organism please!" He barked. ~She'd better answer well, he thought angrily.

"Well, humans have the ability to shove their foot up someone's ass, sir." Bella answered, smirking. I gasped. What had become of the Bella I knew?

"MS SWAN! I'VE TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE PROPERLY. PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, NOW!" Mr. Banner snapped.

"SIR YES SIR!" Bella rose to her feet and stood at attention. "I WILL LEAVE THE CLASS SIR. NO GARANTIES THAT I WILL SHOW UP AT THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE SIR. GOOD BYE SIR!" she mocked.

"Mr. Banner, could I go to the washroom?" I asked as Bella left the class. Mr. Banner said yes, and I followed Bella.

"Bella!" I caught up to her. "What's gotten into you, love?" I asked gently, placing my finger inder her chin. Her eyes blazed with anger. Then they found something else and lit up.

"Hey, Mike!" She called.

As soon as he saw her, his thoughts filled my head with horrible images of him and Bella. He knew that if she was talking to him, there was something she wanted. They weren't friends, they were like sex buddies.

They started making out in the hall, Mike's thoughts were discusting, and I could feel his happiness and his need as Bella encouraged him when his hand roamed her shirt.

"I was just coming to find you." He said when they stopped. His smirked mirrored Bella's.

"My house?" Bellas suggested. I felt sick. "I haven't made the bed yet. And I bought some new...almost clothes." They both grinned. What was happening? How did this happen? Had I done this?

"Excellent," Mike said.

The two of them walked off. I was horrified. My eyes followed them as they left. As though Bella could feel it, she turned and gave me the finger, and then hopped into an Audi A5/S5.

**A/N**

**So! I want your opinion! Should I continue doing Edward and Izzy's point of view, or just Izzy's?**

**~Love you guys**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N You guys are soooo amazing!  
So, I got al lot of both opinions; both PoV's, and just Izzy's. I'll be doing both, but we'll get Edward's every3 or 4 chapters. It's harder to write in his anyway.  
Anyway, here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! this is for the other chapters too, so don't sue me!!

It was as though people actually expected me to care that the Cullens were back in Forks.

Well, not everyone. Not Angela. Everyday I thanked the God I didn't believe in for Angela. She hadn't been fazed when I'd changed. She just let me do what I want.

It was Wednesday today. The third day of school had just finished and I was on my way to work. I worked at the new club in Seattle. Monday, Wednesday and Friday I preformed, and Tuesday, Thursday and Saterday night I waited. It payed really well. It payed for my gas, food, and the little that was left to pay of the morgage.  
But Charlie'd been living the house for so long that it was practically paied off. That's what had allowed me to renovate a room into my music room. It wasn't music like i listened to now, it was calmer. Stuff I wrote. I had a piano and an accoustic guitar in there. They made compossing a lot easier.

At my stop, I checked my relfexion in my rearview mirror.

I knew I had changed. Even a blind person would notice. I'd been tired of people thinking of me as weak and damaged. Now they just thought I was damaged, but hell,  
I was. Thinking of the old me made the hole inside me open again, but I forced it closed. I wasn't Bella anymore. I was Izzy, and Izzy sure as hell wasn't weak.

*Wake up, I'm pounding on the door. I won't, hurt you anymore*

I picked up my phone. That was Jake's ring tone. My werewolf best friend.

"What?" I snapped. It wasn't just Jacob. That's how I always answered my phone.

"Hey Izz. How's it goin?" Jake light switched to green. I drove forward with one hand.

"Life sucks." I said drily.

"Yeah well, Sam, Leah, Quil and Embry are running the perimeter tonight, so you could come over." He offered. Typical.

"Well, since you'll probably pass out on my from lack of sleep, I'll pass tonight. Besides I'm working." I told him.

"Oh. Okay, maybe this weekend."

"Mhm. Hey, have you seen my pocket knife?I can't find it and I figured maybe I left it at your house." I asked. I'd been using other knives to cut my wrists.

Jake sighed. "No. Seriously Izz, why can't you just give up on-" I snapped my phone shut. I'd heard the 'stop cutting yourself" speech too many times. Unlike Angela, Jake wouldn't leave me alone about the fact that I wasn't who I used to be.

I pulled into the parking lot of Dead End, the club I worked at.

"Izz!" Jeff, the owner of the club called as I walked in. "Got your music ready?"

"No, I'm just gonna wing it on stage, Einstein." I said sarcastically.

"Work the manners, Izzy." Jeff told my icily.

"Piss off, asswhole. I'm the reason you make such a shitload of money!" I snapped. Jeff ignored me.

"Izz!" My bass guitarist, Storm, called to me. She and the other guys in the band were lounging on the side of the stage. I walked over to them. Steve, my other bass, passed me a beer, like they were all drinking. I took and and opened it. I passed them their music before taking a swing.

The drummer, we called him Airhead, which was the name of the band, looked at it appreciatively. "This is gunna be fun." He said, grinning.

"Glad you like it. Can you play it?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Hell yeah." They chorused.

I grinned. "Good."

"so 'I Hate Everything About You', 'Don't Waste Your Time', "If I Never See Your Face Again'-" Storm listed.

"That's with you," I told Steve before taking another swing of my beer.

"Sweet." He took a drink.

"- 'Just Dance', 'Light On', and 'Never Again'?" Storm finished.

"That's what's written, isn't it?" I asked drily. My patience was worn thin today. Especially since I'd gotten five detentions. I hadn't gone to them, but still.

"Hey! Where's you're pocket knife?" Storm asked, always observant. She'd obviously noticed it wasn't where I always hung it on my belt. My hands shook with the need to cut myself. I felt like a druggie.

"I can't find it." I hissed. "Drop it, okay?"

"Sorry." Storm said. She knew how it felt, she'd been where I was, but she'd been able to get out of it. I liked where I was, and had not plans to stop.

"Now we've got Airhead!" The announcer said. The crowed roared, we were huge here. We all grinned at each other.

A/N New chapter soon! hope you liked it! By the way here are the songs. You should listen to them, they all rock!  
I Hate Everything About You - 3 Days Grace Don't Waste Your Time - Kelly Clarkson If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon 5 Ft. Rihanna Just Dance - Lady Gaga Light On - David Cook Never Again - Kelly Clarkson

~Luvya lots!! 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**I got someone mentioning they thought my last chapter was more of a filler than anything else.**

**Interesting thought. **

**Actually, that was a VERY important chapter and I needed it at the beginning because Izzy's music, both her band music and the music she composes when she's on her own, is going to be a HUGE part of the story. **

**(It might be how she can communicate with Edward without having to talk to him *shifty eyes*)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Oh, and also, I'm only going to write the first verse of the songs. I think a chapter with like...7 songs would be stupid. But she'd not only singing that much! She does sing the whole song!!**

**Chapt. 4 **

There's nothing like the feeling when you step onto stage and the light falls on you. The crowed is roaring and you can feel your band at your side, always there to back you up.

I always take one second before we start to take it all in, and it never gets old. Its always the same rush of adrenaline, that increadible feeling that everyone is there just for _you_. It wasn't at all scary. It was like the

biggest feeling of unbelievable joy, of absolute contentment.

I took the mic. "How are you guys?" I asked, smiling. The crowd roared. I laughed. "Excellent."

A face in the back of the crowd caught my eye for a second. His bronze hair was shinning in the light, and his eyes were filled with pain and curiosity. So he came to see what I did now. Inspiration hit me.

I turned to the band. "Guys, can we start with 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' instead?" I asked.

The all nodded. We'd learned that song months ago and it was a good warm up. No reason not to warm up on stage, considering we'd been drinking and not practicing before we came on. We always did that, but

we'd never had any proablems. It rocked. That's just how amazing we are.

_"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

I'd written this not long after Edward left. I put everything I had into the words.

_  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I bounced up and down a bit. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

While I'd been singing, the crowd had gone silent, listening. Now the cheered. My eyes seeked out another pair of eyes, and as soon as they met, I dropped my gaze, fighting the tears that I wouldn;'t let myself cry.  
I hadn't crried since he'd left. I wasn't going to start now. Now even at Charlie's funeral.

Oh God.

"Izz! You okay?" Storm asked. Airhead and Steve were looking at me, concerned. I'd had moments like this, but never on stage.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, shaking my head. "Let's go."

I turned back to the crowd. "This is 'I Hate Everything About You'." I told tem.

_"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"

I sang my heart out, just like always. And, just like always, the crowd's response made my heart soar.

Edward looked amazed. He was sitting now, his hands gripping a glass of water. A surge of hate welled up inside me. Here he was, trying to fit in and be like everyone else.

He expected me to just forget him. Invite him back into my life. Did he think it would be that easy for me? Everyone knew I wasn't who I was before, and the person I was now would never let him abck into my life.  
The fresher cuts on my wrists burned with sweat of being on stage. It brought me back to the present. I looked away from him angrily.

"Ladies, anyone got a boy who just _won't leave you alone?_" I asked into the mic. Yeses and screams filled the crowd. I laughed. "This is for you then!" I told them before throwing myself into the song.

_"Its over, it's over, it's over:_

It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever

I moved around on stage, never staying in one spot longer then one second. I loved this song. It was fun. __

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night"

I sang each of the songs I had told my band, and the crowd really got into them. They danced and screamed and drank.

_"You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

[Bridge]  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again" 

I finished. We thanked the crowd before stepping off stage and giving each other well-deserved high fives.

"Anyone have a pocket knife?" I asked desperately after we finshed discussing the song. My hands were shaking, and my wrists were burning. It blockedd everything out. They all shook their heads no. I groaned.

"Izzy." An unmistakeable voice said from behind me. I sighed and turned to face Edward.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

"You did well." He offered me his hand, but I just glare at his face until he lowered it."Actually, you were amazing."

"Don't get friendly with me, Edward Cullen,. I don't do friendly. With Anyone. Now, unless you have a pocket knife you're willing to give me, get out of my face." I told him, pissed.

He was shocked, and so was I. But I was shocked when he pulled a pocket knife out of his hands and gave it to me.

I stared at him, before he shook his hand a bit, signalling me to take the knife out of his hand. I took it, and, without thanking him, I walked away to a quiet spot. I sat down against my car in the empty parking lot.  
Looking the knife over, I noticed it hadn't been used.

Duh, I thought drily. He's already got super strength. He doesn't need a pocket knife.

I pressed the kinfe against my wrist and drew it sideways a bit. It sliced easily. I tilded my head back, revelling in the sensation of the blood dripping on my wrist and pooling on the ground. I did the same to the other wrist  
before dropping the knife on the ground and closing my eyes.

"Bella." A shocked voice gasped. It wasn't the voice that had been annoying me since monday, it was different, but still inhumanly beautiful.

I looked at the source of the voice. "Hello, Carlisle. Long time no see."

**Thanks for reading!!  
Now this chapter, this one is more of a filler. Hope you liked it anyway.  
Review!! Pretty pretty please!!  
New chapter soon!**

**Luv ya!**


	6. AN Sorry!

Hey guys!!

I know you hate A/N's, but i feel like I should give you a quick little update on whats happening.

Next week I will be away and will have no internet (cry).

SO!!

I will try my absolute hardest to have a chapter in on FRIDAY!!

Sorry about the wait.

Also, I'm starting a new story called Pianist in the Making.

"Bella is a self-taught amazing musician. She composses and can play any music put in front of her. Her favourite instruments are saxophone, french horn, piano, and flute, but she can play many others. Edward is a student who's just desicovered the piano."

Always open to suggestions!!!

~Luvya!!


	7. Chapter 5

**Here's a chapter!!! Yayy!!!**

**Chapter 5: BPoV**

"Bella..." Carlisle trailed off. He didn't seem sure wether or not to get near me.

Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. That's all I've been hearing this week. Since Alice and Edward and Emmett are constantly trying to get me to talk to them, and they seem to refuse

to call me Izzy. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I'd done what Edward wanted; I'd moved on, become a new me. So why the hell were they here!?

"I don't know what to say." Carlisle shook his head. He took a step closer and knelt next to me.

Oh come _on!_

"Seriously?" I hissed. I got to my feet. He stood too, looking surprised. "Why are you all acting like fucking saints? Why can't you just piss off and leave me the hell alone like you were  
supposed to? You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in 'LA'." I made air quotes with my fingers.

"Bella, I-" Carlisle started to say.

"Shut up, I'm not done!" I snapped. He looked entirely taken aback. "I'm Izzy now. Get it. IZZY! NOT BELLA! Bella was a wuss. I'm different. I won't take any of your family's shit! And  
here!" I picked up the pocket knife, snapped it shut, and handed it to Carlisle. "Tell Edward that you don't give _knives_ to emo kids. Bye." I didn't give him any chance to explain before I  
across the deserted employee parking lot to my Audi. I opened the door roughly and slammed it shut, buckled myself in and sped away, hitting 70 before I'd left the parking lot. In my  
ear view mirror I saw Carlisle standing there, looking after me, shock written all over his face. It made me want to laugh, but somewhere inside me I felt a pang of remorse.

**EPoV**

Bella's voice was increadible. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I stared blankly after her when she took the knife and walked away, into a parking lot.

"Way to go, Einstein." A female voice drawled behind me.

"Pardon?" I asked. I regognized her jet black hair, streaked with hit pink, from the band. She was the bass guitarist. Her clothes were all black, and the shirt read 'Airhead' across the  
front. Her hair was whispy, and her bangs covered her eyes entirely.

She let out a snort of laughter, confusing me. "You get a lot of 'pardons' at clubs." She explained, still laughing. "You also don't get a lot of people who will hand an emo kid a knife."  
she continued. What was she talking about?

Seeing my look made her roll her eyes. "Look, genius, only a blind man wouldn't see the shitload of scars on Izzy's wrist. You just handed her a knife. Seriously? Her hands have  
been shaking since she got here. I know what its like; I've been there. I also know that she just recently lost her knife and has been using kitchen knives to cut." She sighed. "Could  
be anything really."

I realized what she meant. Bella wasn't herself anymore. She hurt her wrists. I'd just basically told her to go ahead and do it.

"I need to go tell her not to!" I exclaimed.

"Right. All she needs is some hot guy to tell her that cutting her wrists is bad for her, and BAM! she's not emo anymore." The girl mocked.

"No you dont get it. We have history." I explained. Bella would have to listen to me.

Suddenly the girl's gaze became more aware, more intense. "You wouldn't happen to be Edward?" She asked, her voice dangerous.

"I might be." I said hesitantly.

"Then take my advice. Let Izzy be. I've seen in pictures what she was like before, and I see her now that you've left. If I know Izz, then the more you tell her to stop, the more she'll  
do it. Just to piss you off." She said it without a doubt, like she knew Bella.

She didn't know Bella. I knew Bella. But I didn't know Izzy, and this girl sure did.

I was about to thank her when I heard a car speed away. I rushed into the parking lot where Bella had been. She was gone, along with her gorgeous spotless Audi. Carlisle stood  
there.

~This isn't good Edward. Her body is constantly losing blood. She's going to damage herself.

I knew that. It was clear.

I got into my volvo and sped off into the night. I knew I shouldn't be doing what I was doing, but It felt like my mind was disconnected from my body. My mind was saying STOP!, but  
my body wasn't listening. It just kept going.

Within twenty minutes I was parked in front of Bella's house. I could hear her shuffling around. She was wearing heels, could tell that. What else was different?

I took a deep unnecessary breath before stepping out of the car. There was no one looking, so I sped to the front door. Another breath. I knocked twice.

It took Bella a solid three minutes before reluctantly openning the door. There was sshock on her face when she saw me, then anger, then a kind of angry acceptance.

"What?" She snapped.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." I told her carefully. I was doing everything I could not to offend her.

"What? Want to tell me how you don't want me and I don't belong with you again? Want to ruin my life again?" She asked, angry. Every word she said stung me more and more.  
It cut into my dead heart, and I realized what I had done to her.

"No." I sighed. I was about to turn away, when she mumbled, "come in."

I turned to stare at her in shock. Was she finally starting to warm up to me? It didn't seem like it, with the things she'd said.

"Well?" My Bella snapped, back to the her I'd been seeing this week. "Are you coming in, or not?"

Without a word I walked into the familiar house, and Bella closed the door loudly behind me. "Stay away from the kitchen." She said. I looked at her curiously, and she showed me  
her wrists, as though the fact were childishly obvious. I realized that the kitchen must be where Bella cut herself, and she didn't want me to smell the blood.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice was cold, unwelcoming and unencouraging.

"I want to talk about what you're doing to yourself." I said, hoping she wouldn't hear the ever so slight tremor in my voice. But, being Bella, she did. She noticed everything. Her eyes  
glowed wisely.

"You want to talk about how I'm killing myself. How I'm damaged and broken." She said. It wasn't a question. She knew.

"How-?" I started to ask.

"I get it from Jacob all the time." She rolled her eyes. She was wearing makeup, as I had noticed in class.

"Yes, that's what I want to talk about." I said softly.

Her eyes were suddenly full of challenge. "You think I'm broken?" She asked, her voice icy. I nodded. "Then fix me."

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

"If you think I'm broken and damaged, fix me. Make me better." She explained. "Fix me." She repeated. Then she sighed. "You should go. I'm expecting a call."

"Okay." I said blankly. She showed me out the front door, closing it immeadiately after I was outside.

As I drove home, all I could think about was what she said.

"Fix me."

**Well, here's your friday chapter, jsut like I promised!  
Hope you liked it!! Review please!!!  
I'll try to have another chapter by friday at the latest, but I'll be writting some drafts while I'm on vacation, so it might be before! *crosses fingers*.  
I'm always open to suggestions!! **

**~~Luvyas!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Heres a chapter!! yay!!! rejoice!!!**

**Also I got a few comments about how people didn't want Izzy to change. **

**Well, my dears, she won't be changing over night. Guaranteed. She'll be making Edward's life miserable for quite a while yet.**

**Chapter 6 BPoV**

I slammed the door of my car after I got out. Students were heading from the parking lot to the school. I heard something drop by my leather lace-up high heeled boots. My Andriano Diagi designers.

I loved these boots. I bent down to pick up my pocket knife. I crouched, examined it. It was definently the knife I'd been looking for. Maybe it had fallen beside the seat while I was

driving. Or it could have been in my pocket. Either, I was soo glad to have found it. Kitchen knives made me unconfortable.

When I stood, mmy head started pounding. Ugh. Too many beers last night. Wierd. I could have sworn I only had three.

"Izz!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Angela catching up to me.

I tucked my knife safely into the small pocket of my bag, then placed my mini skirt so it hung properly. "Hey Angela. How are things?" I asked as we walked towards the school. I loved walking in

these boots!

"Boring. Hey, your show went really well last night!" She smiled. "I loved the new songs."

"Thanks." I punched her shoulder lightly. Most people did love the hard edge all my songs had. Or rather, the songs I preformed had. The softer ones were safely locked in my music room.

"How long did it take you to write those?" Angela asked, curious.

"I'd tell you, but to be honest, I think I was a teensy bit drunk when I wrote a few, so I don't know." I replied honestly. Angela laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking about going to get my hair dyed this

weekend in Port Angeles. Wanna come?" I asked.

Angela grinned. "What this time?" She asked. She always came with me, and I'd had quite a few interesting styles.

"I want sidebangs, and I'm going to cut it to about two inches below my shoulders, and make it like...whispy and light. And straight." I explained.

"Okay, but that's a haircut. You said dyed." Angela pointed out, still grinning.

"Black with electric blue streaks." I grinned. Angela burst out laughing.

"That is so you! I'm so in for this!" She told me.

"Sweet. I'll pick you up around noon on saterday." I said. We waved to each other before heading to our classes. Someone bumped into me on their way to class.

"Watch it!" I hissed angrily. They turned to look at me.

Rosalie.

"I'll do what I want." She snapped back. "Maybe you should watch it. Stop getting in _my _way!"

"Listen, Hale," I said, my eyes glistening with anger. "Things may have changed while you were away, but what hasn't changed is no one wants to get near you. They all think you're a freak.

I _have_ changed. People don't mess with me now cause they know I'll kick their asses. So piss off, and leave me alone!"

"Whatever. _We _all know who you are, Bella. Looking different doesn't change that." Rosalie informed me drily. Oh, did she think people didn't know who I used to be? I pulled out my knife and

pressed it to my scarred wrist.

"I don't just look different, Rosalie. I _am _different." My voice was icy. I saw Rosalie's eyes widden at the sight of my wrist, and the knife pressing against it. She turned and walked away without

another word.

I stalked off to class. I sat at my desk and slammed my books down. I sat at the back of the room. The only one with a table to herself.

At the front, the teacher was quietly talking with Alice Cullen.

I hissed angrily. Did they have to be everywhere I was? Why did they come back, anyway? It's not like anyone missed them while they were gone. Alice turned, obviously looking for a seat. I sat

back in my usual position. hair covering my face, face down. I looked like I was alseep.

I heard Alice's light footsteps skip over to my table and heard her sit down.

"Hi Bella! Oops, sorry, I mean Izzy. It's wierd to call you that. What made you change? And I heard your show last night, before Edward went..." She stopped, seeing how my hands tightened into

fists when she mentioned Edward's name. She seemed confused.

"Anyway, Edward said you told him he would let him help you get better, back to your old self." Alice continued.

That made my head snap up. I glared at her. She may have been my best friend at one time, but that time had past. "Edward's been daydreaming. I'm not broken." My voice was harsh. I saw the

hurt in Alice's eyes, and the confusion.

"But I saw it. You said 'Fix me'." She persisted.

"I was drunk last night. I got home and drank. It's what I do. I get fucking drunk and I fucking cut myself, okay?" I snapped. "I could have said anything. I don't remember anything passed ten last

night. I don't even remember seeing _Edward," _I sneered his name, "anywhere but at the consert, where the idiot gave me a pocket knife."

* * *

I walked into biology. Mr. Banner glared at me as I sat at my desk. I was the first one in class.

"Listen, Izzy Swan. I don't want you influencing Edward Cullen. He has amazing marks, and I don't want them to go down just because there are not seats in class besides sitting next to you!"

Mr. Banner said, his voice tight. Ah, anticipating one of my usual responses. I couldn't disapoint him.

"Why don't you just shut up and go get your lesson ready, Banner?" I said, my voice less than pleasant. "I'm sure Edward Cullen doesn't need a babysitter. Go on, piss off." I waved my hand away

from me.

"I don't want to hear a word from you during class." He hissed angrily. "Understand?"

"Non, je ne parle pas anglais." I said sarcastically. Mister Banner made and odd noise, frustrated. I sat back in me seat.

"His Izzy!" Edward said pleasantly as he sat down.

"Piss off, dipshit." I growled.

"What?" Edward said, surprised.

I rolled my eyes.

"Izzy, you said last night that you would let me help you." Edward said softly.

"Oh yeah, Alice told me about that." I said thoughtfully. Edward looked confused. "Look Cullen, Whatever I said, I don't remember. I don't even remember seeing you last night. I was drunk, okay?"

I sighed. "I hate explaining things twice. When I get home from a consert, mostly I get drunk and cut myself. It's what I do. So whatever I said to you, It was a lie. Well, not really, because I was

drunk, bbut whatever."

"But.." Edward started.

"Don't bother." I snapped, interupting him. "Whether you believe it or not, I _will_ go on the way I have been. I like who I am and I'm not changing. So mind your own fucking buisness!"

Edward was silent throughout the class. After the bell rang, Edward caught my shoulder after everyone had left.

Dear God, Why cant he just leave my fucking _alone_!!!

"You_ are _my buisness, Bella." Edward said quietly. His voice was pleading.

"No." I said, my voice inviting no arguments. "I was. But then you left and Charlie died. So now I'm no one's buisness but my own. Especialy not yours." My voice was hard and cold. I turned away

from his pained eyes and walked away from my past.

**Like it? Don't like it? Review people!!! REVIEW!**

**By the way, "Non, je ne parle pas anglais" is french for "No, I don't speak english" , for anyone who was wondering. **

**~luv yas!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews!! I am HAPPY! WEEEE!!!**

**From now on, Im' going to start requesting stories at the end of each chapter. It'll be fun and you'll get to read some awesome stories :O**

**Heres Chapter 7!!**

I felt free as I drove my Audi a5/S5 outside Forks. I stuck my arm out the window and pushed my dark shades higher up my nose.

"You look surprisingly happy today Izz!" Angela said, seeming pleased with the smile on my face. I was still wearing my 'emo' clothes, and my emobands were covering my  
wrists up to my elbows. But I was happy.

It was Saterday, and Angela and I were heading to Port Angeles to get my hair done. Angela had decided to get her hair done too, but she wasn't getting brightly coloured streaks,

like me. She was going for a slightly more...mature look. Blonde streaks.

"Who wouldn't be happy when they're about to get fucking BLUE STREAKS! I'm pumped!" I laughed. Angela laughed to.

*Wake up, I'm pounding on the door. I won't hurt you anymore.* My phone went off.

"FUCK YEAH!" I yelled into it after I picked it up. It was Jake. He wouldn't care.

I heard him laugh on the other side line. "I tried calling your home phone, but you didn't answer, so I called your cell." He explained.

"Way to go! You're a fucking genius!" I said sarcastically.

"Where are you?" Jake asked.

"The highway." I told him.

"Which one?" Jake asked sceptically.

"I dunno. The one thats numbers." I answered.

"They're all numbers, Izz." Jake said. I could see him rolling his eyes.

"Oh fuck. Seriously?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay, one sec." I turned to Angela. "What highway are we on?" I asked.

Angela laughed. "the one-oh-one." She told me.

"Thanks." I turned back to Jake. "The one-oh-one." I told him proudly.

"Okay. Hey I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight, dyou wanna come down to the rez?" Jake suggested.

"Sure. See you around six." I said.

"Izz, please don't bring your pocket knife." he begged.

"No. Fuck, if you want me to come, I'm bringing the knife. AND GOD DAMNIT I'M BRINGING COOKIE DOUGH AND HORROR MOVIES!" I spazed.

"Fine." Jake sighed.

"Nice. See ya then." I said. I didn't give him a chance to answer before hanging up.

"Jake?" Angela asked. She knew Jake and I were best friends.

"Hell yeah. Movie night tonight!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"He can be the second to see your hair." Angela grinned.

"Fuck yeah!" I screamed.

* * *

"Really? That's what you want?" The hairstylist said, playing with my newly cut hair.

"Look. I can't really say it any other way. Black hair, electric blue streaks. Okay? Just do what you're supposed to!" I said angrily. She'd already asked me at least seven times.  
I didn't know how much more sure a person could be.

"Okay." The girl sighed. She got a plater of black dye and started spreading it through my hair.

* * *

"Done." The girl said after she finally finished dyeing my hair. I loved it!! I was just passed my shoudlers, very light and whispy. The black shone perfectly with the electric blue  
popping out. Perfect.

"Thanks." I gave her a real smile for the first time. Her eyes widdened in surprise.

I walked out of the sperate little room t see Angela sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Isn't this freaking awesome!?" I asked her. She looked up. Her hair looked shinny, softer than mine. The blonde gave her face a brighter look. I loved it.

"Oh my God, Izz, that's so perfect." She said happily.

I felt someone tap my shouler. I turned around to see a average looking guy. He was tall, over-confident. A smirk that was pissing me off seemed like it would never come off his  
face.

"Excuse me. My name's Brandon." He said, sticking out his hand. I just glared at him until he dropped it, but the over-confident look never left him. "Anway, I was wondering if you  
were busy tonight. If not, We could go somewhere." There was no doubt in his voice.

I snorted. "Technically, you ask the girl if she wants to go out with you first, then you say where. Way to be specific, by the way. And either way, my answer is no. Because  
I can tell by look on your screwed up face that you're an over-confident, self-centered asswhole. So no. Piss off before I knee you where it hurts!" My voice was snappy, hard. He  
looked shocked. I thought I heard him mutter 'fucking bitch' as he turned away. Good. Someone who really learns who I am with a first impression.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" Angela asked as we stepped into the car after paying the hair-cutter people.

"You never know." I rolled my eyes and started the car. We drove for only a couple minutes before I turned into the lot of a conveniance and movie store.

"Cookie dough and horror movies?" She asked when I stopped.

"Hell yeah." I grinned. "Lots and lots of cookie dough."

"I don't know how you can eat that crap." She said, sounding disgusted.

I whirled. "You did not just diss cookie dough." I said dangerously.

"Oh I did." She sapped her fingers. It made me laugh.

I bought my movies and cookie dough. I chose The Hills Have Eyes, The Shinning, and Psycho. Psycho was rated scariest horror film ever, and I've been dyeing to see it. The  
Shinning was rated third.

Tonight was going to be awesome.

"Um, Izz, is that Edward?" Angela's voice broke into my thoughts. I looked to where she was pointed, and sure enough, the bronze-haired dipshit was standing there.

DEAR FUCKING GOD!!!

**I personnaly don't think this is as good as the other chapters. **

**Give me your suggestions!!**

**And my first recommended story is!!! *drumroll***

**A Sincere Deception by xMainstreamEmoBrdlneHardcorex **

**"A/H A/U. Badboy Edward and Hardcore Bella have a love/hate relationship. He loves her she 'hates' him. what happens when cupid wont give them  
a break? E/B Em/R J/A rated T for language. truth or dare, band gigs, and bad pick up lines!"**

**It's hilarious!!! **

**~luvyas!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here we go! **

**So it occured to me that people are probably thinking I'm a Jake fan. I'm not. At all. I actually hate him, but I think he makes a good friend for**

**Bella in this story. So no, Jake DOES NOT love Bella. He loves her as a friend. And yes, Jacob is a werewolf.**

**Chapter 8:EPoV**

"Edward, this is crazy. When will you understand that she just wants you to leave her alone?" Rosalie asked, exsaperated. Ever since her meeting with Bella in the hall

she'd been completely against ever having her in the family. Not that she'd ever actually _wanted _Bella in the family.

"Rose, you heard what Alice said. I can stop it." I explained for what seemed like the millionth time. A little while ago Alice had seen Bella being...followed, I guess is the

best way to say it. Several men. They wanted to hurt her. That was not something I could tolerate. Even if Bella didn't want me, I could never let her get hurt.

"My God Edward," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "This is stupid." She said before heading off to the garage. Her thoughts told me she _was _going to leave my car alone.

"Don't touch my volvo." I hissed. If she did, she could wave goodbye to her BMW.

"I won't." She snapped back. "I'm just going to tamper with Emmett's jeep."

"What about Emmett's jeep?" Emmett came down the stairs. "Edward, are you serious about this?" he asked when he saw me 'get dressed' for the weather.

"You think I should just leave her?" I asked increadously. I knew Rosalie would feel this way, but Emmett?

~Sorry dude. I know you love her but maybe it's just time to let go. Emmett thought apologetically. I growled. And left without saying anything else.

Right now Bella and Angela would probably be on the one-oh-one. I went there quickly, driving at a hundred as soon as I hit the road. Bella would get her hair done and drop

by a convience store, where she would go for a walk while Angela checked out the library. Then the men would come. As soon as they entered my mind, I pressed down

harder on the gas pedal.

My phone ringing broke into my thoughts. I checked the number before answering. "Hey, Alice." I greeted.

"Edward? Where are you now? What are you doing?" Alice asked, her voice panicked.

I frowned. "I'm on the one-oh-one, why?" What was up with her.

"I can't see Bella!" She cried.

My body locked down. She couldn't see Bella? What? What could that mean? "You can't see her now?" I asked, my voice low and dangerous.

"I can see her _now_." Alice said. "But I can't see her tonight! She just disapeared!" She wailed.

"Then I'll find her before tonight and then _I'll _see her." I hung up, not giving Alice a chance to answer. I was going at one-twenty right now.

**IPoV**

"I'm going for a walk." I hissed to Angela, not looking at Edward.

"Izz..."Angela started. She saw my face and changed her mind. "Meet me at the lirbary when you get back." She sighed.

I nodded and sped out of the convience store. I walked down the street, not really knowing where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from _him._

The thought brought me up short. I stopped. Why should I need to be away from him? It's not like he means anything to me. Why can't I just be around him? I didn't even have

and answer for myself. I started walking again, slower this time, thinking about each step before I took it.

I was on a lonely street. I was the only one walking. Wow, people in Port Angeles really don't like to walk places. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. My hand went to my

pocket, where my pocket knife was hanging, and I looked around myself. I couldn't see anyone but a man behind me. He was a good distance away. When I turned forwards to

start walking again, another man came around the corner and stood facing me. I froze. Just a coincidence, I tried to tell myself. Stop acting like a paranoid kid.

"Hey beautiful!" The guy from behind me called. I turned to look at him. He was coming up fast. I looked at the guy in front of me. He was coming this way too. My hand curled

tightly around my knife.

"Busy tonight?" the second one called.

"Yes, actually." I said tightly. "Hopefully you understand."

"Of course we do." The first man said gently. The second man was close enought to touch me now. He drifted his hand up and down my arm before I snatched it away. If I killed

either one of them here, It would soooo not be my fault.

"Don't be like that." The second man purred. He cupped my chin. I punched his face. "Fuck!" He cried, covering his nose with his hand. He took it away. It was covered in his blood

and his nose was probably broken. "You bitch." he hissed. He tried to slap my face. I punched his gut. He doubled over.

"You can win this, bitch." The first man wasn't talking so gently now. He grabbed one of my arms. My god. Hadn't he learned I could punch yet? I punched up underhis jaw. He let

go of my arm. I took my chance to run away. Another man stepped out and cut me off. Come ON!

Just then an all too familiar silver volvo sped down the street and spun so it was facing me. Déjà vu much. The door opened and his voice said "Get in." Yup. Definently déjà vu. I

debated on wether or not I actually wanted to get in. It took only a second before Edward said "Damnit Izzy! _Get in the car or I will physically come out and drag you! _

I decided to get in the car.

I jumped in and fastened my seat belt. Edward drove back to the convience store where I had stopped. Angela had taken my car to the library.

"What were you doing?!" Edward hissed angrily.

"Trying not to get raped, thank you!" I retorted.

"Why can't you ever just run away?" he asked, still angry. I refused to look at him.

"I _did_, you retard." I snapped. "That's when ass number three stepped out!"

He didn't answer. I opened to door. "I'm going to the library."

"Actually, I would much rather you came with me." Edward said. I looked at his face for the first time. I could see arguing would be pointless. Even with my own piheadedness,

I knew I was no match for the ass sitting next to me.

"Fine." I slamed the door shut loudly, and Edward winced. I smirked a little.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice unfriendly.

"Somewhere neither of us has been in a while." He responded quietly. I pulled out my phone and dialed Angela's cell.

"Hello?" She aswered.

"Angela. I won't be able to make it back to the library. Can you drive my car home? I'll walk to school Monday morning and drive you back home after school." I asked.

"Sure. Why aren't you coming?" Angela asked, sounding worried.

"Because Edward wants me to see the light, and to do so, he had to kidnap me." I said. She laughed.

"See ya Monday!" She hung up. I looked at where Edward had stopped.

"I'm not getting out." I said. We were at the parking spot where we would walk to the meadow.

"What?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Damnit I am not getting out of the car!" I screamed, tears threatning to overflow.

After much failed persuation, Edward was forced to carry my to to the meadow. I was crying and screaming at him the whole time.

He froze when he saw what was in the middle of the meadow. I managed to climb out of his arms and I sat, tears flowing. I brought my knees up and hid my face. My hands

cupped the back of my head.

On the large tombstone read

_Charlie Swan_

_1963-2008_

_His light will always shine. _

**Good? Bad? Comments? TELL ME!**

**The advertised story is! :**

**Fighting Temptation by Dobber17**

**"****All human. Bella and Edward are friends and they go to a basketball clinic in Seattle for 2 weeks and Bella is sharing a hotel room with Edward, Mike and Tyler. What happens? Truth or dare, some streaking, injuries, jealously, and Bella and Edward get closer to each other."**

**~Luvyas!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Alright! New chapter! Finally! **

**Here's a little side note: don't expect updates for a couple of weeks because I am going to AUSTRIA! *squeal!* **

**But i will update as soon as I can! Promise!**

**Oh, and I got a couple questions about why Charlie's tombstone is in the meadow. Well, if you didn't realize that that's where he's buried, I'm sorry but your**

**not very bright. lol. All will be revealed!**

**Heres the next chapter!!!**

**Ch. 9**

**IPoV**

I could barely breathe.

I felt sick. It felt like the air was too thick to breathe. I was suffocating. All I could see was the tombstone. It blocked everything out.

_Charlie Swan_

_1963-2008_

_His light will always shine. _

The words kept repeating in my head. I couldn't make it stop. Feeling like someone else was controling my body, I got up and walked towards my dad. I dropped to my knees and

ran my fingers over the familiar writting, ingraved in the stone. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, I could feel his pity, his silent apology.

I didn't care.

"I miss you dad." I whispered, closing my eyes as fresh tears fell down my cheeks, leaving salt-water tracks. "Every single day. I miss you. I'm sorry I changed. I'm sorry." I told him.

Then I got up. I walked over to the forest at the back of the meadow. I looked for my bush. The large, always green bush. I found it and pulled the guitar case I always put in there out.

I knew it was safe; no one ever came to the meadow.

I ignored Edward as I unpacked the accoustic guitar. Charlie had bought it for me. I still remembered. I couldn't come see Charlie without playing a song for him. I always played music

for Charlie. I thought about what song I would play, and then thought of one I'd written a couple of weeks ago and started it on the guitar.

_"Na na  
Na na na na na_

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you".  


I finished the song softly. I wrote this song just for Charlie, and when I sang it, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that I was supposed to be mad at Edward. It didn't  
matter that I was supposed to be mad at the world. All that mattered was that Charlie wasn't here with me to tell me it'll be alright.

"Bella..." Edward whispered. I closed my eyes at his voice. I put the guitar down carefully, then I stood and turned to face him. My eyes were watering still, and a couple tears  
comtinued to fall.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, my voice no more that a whisper. I was sure that if he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard me. But he did. "Why didn't you stay with me?"  
I asked again, a bit louder this time. My voice was thick with tears.

"I'm sorry-" He started.

"That's not what I asked!" I screamed at him.

"It was for your own safety, Bella." He said hurriedly.

"My own safety? You put me in more danger than ever. What time is it?" I asked, distracted.

"twenty to seven." Edward answered, confused.

"Shit." i swore. "JAKE?! ARE YOU OUT THERE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward looked at me as though I was insane. Suddenly anger clouded his eyes and he was  
in front of me.

"What the hell?" I demanded angrily, wiping tears from my cheeks.

Just then the big rusty colored wolf stepped out of the clearing, bearing his teeth at Edward. Edward crounched protectively in front of me and growled.

"Jake!" I cried happily.

"What?!" Edward whipped around to face me. "You _know_ him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" I snapped back. "He happens to be my best friend."

"How can you hang around with a _wolf?!_" he growled.

"That same way I was able to hang around with vampires!" I retorted. I walked passed Edward. He didn't try to stop me. I threw my arms around Jacob's neck. He gave me my favourite  
wofly laugh. It made me smile. He sniffed at me pockets, turned his head and sneazed, then glared at me with one huge eye.

"I told you I would have it." I reminded him sharply. He continued to sniff my pockets and I realized he was looking for the cookie dough and the horror movies. "They're in Edward's car."  
I told him. He lowered onto his belly so I could climb onto him. I leaned forward and locked my arms around his neck. Then we were off.

I loved riding on Jake. He was so increadibly fast. The wind stung my eyes. We were at Edward's car in seconds. I didn't think Edward had locked the door, and when it opened I learned  
I was right. I grabbed my grocerie bag and hopped back onto Jake's back. I told him about how Edward had shown up recently, and it felt like he was following me. I told him about my  
encounter with Rosalie in the hall. He shook his head violently and growled.

I hopped off his back when he got to his house. Trying to move quickly, I ran into his house and into his room to grab him some sweats and..well...clothes and stuff. He was still waiting  
when I came back out, sitting on huis haunches and his tongue lolling. I laughed and gave his the pile of clothes. He took it carefully in his teeth and ran off into the forest. It was routine  
for us; simple as breathing.

He jogged back out after about a minute. "I still get worried everytime I go to get changed," He told me. "Because of that time you gave me a pink sundress."

I burst out laughing. "That was funny and you know it!"

"You just wanted to see me naked." He grinned.

"Ew! Did not!" I made a face.

Too quick for me to see, he came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me off the ground and spun, like you might with a young kid. I laughed.

"Nice hair." Jake grinned after he put me down.

"It rocks and you know it." I told him.

"So movies didya get?" Jacob asked, stealing the bag and looking through it. "Woah, enough cookie dough."

"I _like_ cookie dough." I snatched the bag back and stuck my tongue out at him. "And I got _The Hills Have Eyes_, The _Shinning_, and _Psycho." _

"Aw nice." He grinned.

"I know, right!" I laughed.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long!! Austria was AMAZING!!!**

The movies were terrifying.

And I had two whole packs of cookie dough.

Jake thought that was hilarious. He was laughing his but off when the phone rang. He was about to pick it up, but I was quicker than he expected,  
and I grabbed the phone from him, ignoring his 'hey!'.

"Hullo?" I said.

"Izzy? It's Sam." The voice said.

"Hi Sam!" I said happily.

"Is Jake around?" Sam asked. He knew that even if Jake wasn't here, that wouldn't stop me from showing up and watching the few chanels they had

on T.V.

"He is, but I can't give him the phone right now. I feel that he should be deprived of some priveleges while he throws a fit. Sort of like a time out, you know?

It might be a good idea if I took hi pop too.." I stole the can of coke that was on the table.

I explained.

"Izz! Give it back!" Jake whinned.

"Shh! I'm on the phone!" I scolded him.

Sam was laughing. "Oh, Okay. Can you tell him that the Cullens are back?"

Anger bubbled inside me. "I already knew that and I told him." I snapped. Who would know better than me?

"Oh right, sorry. Take it easy, Izz." Sam said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. Then I returned my attention to the movie. I could feel Jake's stare burning at the side of my head. I

didn't meet his eyes. He sighed.

"What did he want, Izz?" He finally gave up. I smiled.

"I knew you'd give in! Just to tell you that the Cullens were back." I told him. He growled. "I have an idea!" I smiled. "Let's go see Quil!"

"Or we could just call Quill and tell him to come here..." Jake suggested.

"That." I poitned to Jake. "Is and awesome idea." I dialed Quil's number and put him on speaker. Jake started to tickle my sides. I squealed, just when Quil

picked up.

"Hey Izz." He said, laughing.

"Hi Quil." I said through fits of laughter.

"Hey, Quil," Jake said.

"Am I on speaker? That's why I sound so funny." Quil mused.

"That would be why!" I said drily.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come over." Jake said.

"Actually, I was thinking of saying something more along the lines of, 'Quil, get your ass over here NOW!" I interrupted.

"Okay...I'd better come, or Izzy might eat me." Quil laughed.

"I might..." I trailed off.

"I'm on my way." Quil said, and hung up.

Just then the end credits started from the movie, and I guessed we'd had it playing louder than I thought, because the music suddenly got loud and I jumped three

feet in the air. Jake laughed. "Damn werewolf." I muttered. He just laughed more. I used his brief preiod of distraction to escape his grasp and run up to his room.

I opened his window and hid under his bed. I always used a new hiding spot, somewhere almost impossible to find me. Jake would never look somewhere as simple

as under the bed!

"Izz! Where are you!!" Jake came in. He saw the open window right away and swore. "She didn't!" He stormed out of the room. As soon as I heard the front door shut,

I burst into helpless giggles. Suddenly the door opened again and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Izz? Jake?" The speaker was confused. I listen carefully. Only one pair of footsteps. Jake was still outside.

"I'm in here, Quil!" I called.

"Where?" Quil asked, confused. "And why is Jake running around the woods?"

"I'm hidding." I informed him. He looked under the bed and I grinned at him. "Hi." I said.

"Why are you hidding?"

"So Jake has to find me. Duh!"

"Oh."

My phone rang. I picked it up and spoke quietly. The window was still open and I didn't want Jake to hear me. "Hello?"

"Izzy." I would know that voice anywhere. Edward.

"I want to talk to her!" I higher, smaller voice whinned in the backround. Alice.

"Not now!" Edward hissed at her. "Carlisle wants to speak with you, Izzy." Edward told me.

"Oh does he now?" I snapped.

"Come on, Izz. I saw you today. Just come talk to him, Okay?" Edward asked.

"Fine!" I snapped. "But not now. I'm busy."

"I know." Edward's voice was pained. "Come when you can." and he hung up.

"That was weird." I muttered. "Is Jake still outside?" I asked Quil.

"Yeah." he aswered.

"Okay." I crawled out from under the bed and went back in the living room. I sat on the couch and watched the credits of the _Shinning_. "Let's pretend we've been sittting

here the whole time, shall we."

Quil laughed. "Okay."

We'd been sitting there for about two minutes when Jake burst in. He said me sitting on the couch, watching him groaned.

I put _Psycho _into the DVD player.

**Sorry, its not a great chapter. More of a filler. But yyou still must review!**

**Today's advertised story ****is!**

**"Rescue Me, Please", by ****-IAmCullenized-**  
**"Bella Swan is a new girl who moves in with her dad, Charlie...but he's Abusive. She sings in her spare time. Charlie hates her. What will Bella do about it? Who are  
the Cullens? Will Charlie be stopped? ALL HUMAN Better than it sounds! please read&review!"**

**Please note:**

**This was a special case, but I advertise stories that I had read and think are worth advertising to everyone else; I don't take requests.  
(I have read this story) but please, don't ask me to advertise your stories. I'm sure they all rock, though!**

**~luvyas! **


	13. Chapter 11

**I know I take a long time to update. But my teachers have just been LOADING me with homework and I just don't have time. Sorry. **

**Chapter 11**

I walked into my house. It was around ten at night, and I'd just gotten home from Jake's. As soon as I walked into the house, I felt cold. Like I was alone. The place seemed

dark and unwelcoming. Alone. It was all I could think. I was all alone in this God damned world. It was my personnal hell. My pocket knife was on the counter. I grabbed it

and sliced my wrists with shaking hands. Maybe the loss of blood would kill me. After all, who would care?

I slid to the ground, my knees tight to my chest. I buried my face in my arms tangled my fingers in my hair. My newly dyed hair.

I don't know how long I stayed there. It could have been hours for all I know, when I finally rose, feeling disconnected from my body. My legs took me up the wooden stairs

and to the door of my music room. My locked music room. Had I gone in there since I'd buried Charlie? The last time I could remember was after the police had taken his

body away from the house. I'd run right to this room.

Feeling like a gost of myself, I slowly unlocked the room and stepped in. The old piano I'd bought myself was covered in a layer of dust, but the posters I'd hung were still

there. Bright shades of colours were everywhere. It was the opposite of my room, which I'd painted a dark blue. People said when you plainted a room in a dark colour,

it made it look smaller. Who cares about the size of my room? All I do in there is sleep anyways.

I turned the light on and looked around. I felt the tears coming. Charlie would have loved this room. He loved music. But Charlie was gone. I slammed my head against

the wall and banged on it with my hands. I was sobbing now, and tears were flowing uncontrolably.

I felt weak. So weak. I closed my eyes and hated myself. For being weak, for hurting myself, for allowing anyone in. I should just end it, shouldn't I? Do myself the favour.

It's not like I had any point anyway. No life. Just my stupid self.

The tears stopped. The skin where they had made a path felt tight. My eyes felt red and puffy. I slowly made my way downstairs; back into the kitchen. My pocket knife,

which still had blood on it, was still lieing on the counter, still unfolded. I picked it up and looked at the blade. Why not do myself the favour, I thought again.

Still moving at an increadibly slow pace, I dragged the knife up my arm, along the bluest vein I could see. It didn't take long before I started to feel dizzy. All I could smell

was the disgusting salty-rusty smell of blood. It was everywhere. Spots started to cover my vision. The seemed to get bigger and bigger until I couldn't see anything but

black. Loud roaring filled my ears. And then I was floating.

**EPoV**

I was driving in front of Bella's house when the scent of blood hit my nose. Increadible smelling blood. Bella's blood. Too much blood.

I knew Bella cut her wrists. But this...this was beyond the blood that would have been shed if she'd just cut her wrists like she usually does. I slammed on the brakes

of my volvo and was out of the car in a second. I thanked God no one was there to see that speed I was movnig at, because I was moving to fast for a human.

The increadible scent was everywhere in the house, but the months I had been away from Bella had cured me of the thirst. All that mattered was Bella, and making

sure that she was alright.

I went to where the smell was strongest; the kitchen. I found Bella lieing unconcious on the ground.

My phone was out of my pocket and at my ear in a second, waiting for Carlisle to pick up.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked, having seen my name on the caller ID of his phone.

"It's Bella. And it's an emergency. I need you here, _now_." I told him urgently, speaking so fast I barely understood myself.

"Edward, you know you could jsut bring her to the hospital..." Carlisle started to say.

"_Theres no time for that!"_ I yelled into the phone.

"Alright, I'm coming." Calrisle said. I could hear the _whoosh_ sound his running made and the quiet purr of his engine. "I'll be there in a second," He said before hanging up.

I threw my phone aside and ran upstairs to the cuboard where Bella kept her towels. I grabbed one and ran back to her. I pressed it to her wound, trying desperately to

stop the bleeding. I caught sight of the knife, lieing near her hand.

She did this to herself.

I heard Carlisle's mercedes come to a stop. His door opened and closed and he ran inside, not bothering to knock. I'd already told him it was an emergency, why even bother?

He gasped when he saw her. He was carrying his medicine bag with him. Quickly he opened it and grabbed what he needed; a needle and thread. He sewed Bella's arm and

wen to pick her up, but I got her first. I didn't need him to tell me; I already knew we were going to the hospital.

I gently - but quickly - laid Bella on the back seat of the mercedes and put a seat belt across her waist so she wouldn't fall. Carlisle was in the driver's seat.

We got Bella to the hospital as quickly as possible. where nurses and doctors rushed to get blood for her, and an oxygen tank. I was ordered to stay where I was.

I had to _wait_.

**Good? Bad? You know the drill! I'm always open to suggestions!! **

**This week's story;**

**Red by .Cubumber**

**"Bella hated Edward, and Edward hated Bella. Or so she thought. Forced to work with him for the money, there's no escaping his anger, his resentment, and... his love."**

**~Luvyas!! **


	14. AN DONT HATE ME

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry about this. If I get caught. I'm screwed… **

**Im on my dads comp!! **

**My comp is being a butface, so I wont be able to update for a bit :'(**

**IM SORRY!!!!**


	15. Chapter 12

**I managed to get my dad to lend me his computer ******

**IPoV**

Everything seemed very…surreal. I could hear the voices. 'Get her to the OR!' 'We need a supply of O-neg, NOW!'. For a couple moments I saw what seemed like a blurry version of men wearing white coats. Doctors? When did I get to a hospital? A slight pinch in my wrist. An IV, maybe?

My arms hurt. I remembered cutting them. I cut my arms. I wanted to die.

I still want to die. Why can't they let me? I tried to tell them to let me go, but I couldn't find my lips or my voice.

It was black again. Had I closed my eyes? I didn't know. I sighed internally. I don't know if it showed on the outside. I tried to forget everything. I let my mind go blank.

**EPoV**

She tried to kill herself. It kept replaying in my mind as I sat in the hospital's waiting room.

"Hey." A voice said.

I looked at the man. He might have been in his twenties, were it not for the graying hair. I acknowledged him with a nod of my head.

"Who you here for?" He asked.

"My friend." I smiled tightly at him. He could see the sadness in my eyes.

"What's their name?" He inquired gently.

"Isabella." I responded, a sad smile on my lips as I said her name. I knew she hated being called that, but I honestly didn't know whether to call her Bella or Izzy anymore.

"I'll keep her in my prayers," the man clapped my shoulder.

"Thanks." I told him heartily.

_-Edward! We need you in here, NOW! Bella's going crazy, and the nurses can't hold her down! _Carlisle's thoughts called me.

"Thanks for everything." I told the man before running of to Bella's room.

The site when I entered Bella's room was terrible. It frightened me.

Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashing around on her bed, fighting any nurse who tried to restrain her, or drug her.

"Sir, you can't…" One nurse started to say. She must have been an intern; she was young, maybe in her twenties.

"Let him." Carlisle ordered.

The nurse backed off. _My god, he's gorgeous…I can soo picture myself with him. I bet his body's just luscious… _She thought. Her thoughts were making me sick. I tried to block her out and focus on Bella.

I held her wrists down. She screamed and kicked her legs.

"_LET GO!!" _She screamed widely, tears streaming down her face. "LET ME FUCKING GO!!"

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I've got her, Carlisle." I told him. "Bella, I need you to calm down. Bella listen to me!" I begged.

"LET ME GO!!" Bella continued to shriek. "I WANT TO SEE CHARLIE!! JUST LET ME _GO!"_

It occurred to me then that Bella wasn't asking me to let go of her wrist, but to let her _go_. To let her die.

I sure as hell wasn't letting her die.

A nurse managed to get a needle into her arm while I held her down. She screamed, but her struggles lessened and eventually she was still. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were stitches on her arms where she'd obviously cut them. Her IV was long on her wrist, so that they didn't interfere with the stitches. Her cheeks were stained with tear tracks.

"Carlisle…" I turned to him. "Can I stay with her? Alone?"

"We don't allow--" The nurse interrupted drily.

"Let him." Carlisle said again. "My son has helped me many times with patients. If you need anything, Edward, call me." That last part he turned to look at me. I nodded.

The nurses and Carlisle walked out. The young intern behind them all. She eyed me.

­_-A doctor's son. He is so perfect… _I ignored her, my eyes stayed on Bella.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered. "What have you done to yourself?"

Her eyes, closed after the IV, fluttered open slightly.

I knelt beside her and held her hand with two of mine. "What have you done to yourself, Bella?"

Her foggy gaze focused on me. I whispered her name again. I got to my feet and moved closer to her head. Her eyes followed my movements. A single tear rolled down her cheek; her lashes were already soaked from her tears before.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted before she could start. "Don't talk, Bella. Shh." I stroked her hair.

She shook her head and started again. "I'm tired, Edward" She said. Her voice was no more than a faint whisper. "I'm so tired. I don't want to be alone anymore." She sighed. "I can't be alone anymore."

"You're not alone," I told her quietly. Each word stabbed into my dead heart. I could feel her pain like nothing else.

She laughed once, sarcastically. "Not alone?" Her whisper dripped with mockery, reminding me of her when I'd first saw her when I came back to Forks. "After you left, I lost everything. Alice was gone. Emmett was gone. Carlisle and Esme were gone." More tears fell. "And you were gone." She blinked slowly, pausing. "You were gone. You hurt me."

And now I truly knew what she'd faced. She hadn't moved on, like I'd planned, like she faked at school. She wasn't better without me. I'd driven her back, thrown her against a wall, and piece by piece, her life fell apart.

"And then," She continued. "Charlie left, too." She almost laughed sarcastically. "You know where he died? In the kitchen. He wasn't to surprise me, make dinner. And he had a heart attack. I always knew the kitchen would be the death of him." She frowned. "I never really thought about it literally, though."

"Oh, Bella." I whispered helplessly.

"It seems…every time I try to put myself out of my misery…someone is just determined to keep my miserable." She rolled her eyes. "Soo annoying."

"Bella." I grabbed her hand. She refocused on me. "You don't have to be alone. We all want you with us. Esme especially." I smiled softly. "She misses you. So much. Almost as much as me."

She didn't answer me. She just kept gazing at me. Her eyes never left mine. He hand held mine feebly.

Slowly, I stood. And, with deliberate slowness, I leaned in. Her eyes never shifted. Gently, I touched my lips to hers.

**Okay? **

**Remember how it goes? You review!!! That's how it goes!!!**

**Today's advertised story:**

**My Life by Blue Tulips**

'**Bridget is the new girl to Forks. What will happen when she met the Cullens, who seem strange to her... Not all human...Bella is a vampire, and Renessme exists.'**

**Its Very good……….**


	16. Chapter 13

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I'VE BEEN BUSY!!! **

**Chapter 13!!!**

**bpOv**

His lips pressed to mine ever so gently.

I felt something in my mind...but hey, there was enough morphine in my system for me to think a grizzly bear was a puppy so...

I tried to distract myself, bbut my mind couldn't escape the feeling of hi lips on mine for too long. They were solf and cold and perfect, just like I remembered. Or rather, tried very hard to forget.

Just then I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. That was weird. I was really dizzy...Just blood loss, I told myself stubbornly. Or I'm forgetting to breathe, just like I always did when he kissed me.

I pushed him off for a second a took a deep breath. That didn't help. If anything, it made it worse. And my arm still hurt. Why is everything blurry?

Then It struck me.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice panicked.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward sounded just as panicked as me. He was breathing quickly. "Bella! What's wrong!?" He grabbed my shoulders. I saw his eyes. They were wide with fear, probably

just like my own.

"Heart attack." I breathed. It was hard. The air was to thick. I couldn't get any in my lungs. It was the only possible thing. Nothing else could hurt this much, make it this impossible for me to move

or breathe. There were spots in my vision.

"CARLISLE!" I heard Edward yell. It sounded like when your listening to people talk from under water. The water was pressing me down. I couldn't move or breathe.

I don't want to die, I realized, panicking. Don't let me die! I don't want to die!!

**EPoV**

"Heart attack." Bella breathed. She was struggling to even breathe! Her eyes were wide and petrified.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed. I pressed the button beside Bella's bed. The one that read 'code blue'. Code blue was what they used when someone was dieing.

Bella couldn't die!

**CPoV**

"CARLISLE!" Edward's voice was so loud, the whole floor probably heard. I ran to Bella's room just in time to see Edward press for Code Blue.

"What's happening?!" I asked hurriedly, rushing to Bella's bedside. Her pulse was slow, her breathing labored. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"She's having a heart attack!" Edward said, his voice panicked.

Bella's pulse stopped.

"We need the paddles, NOW!" I barked. The nurses came rushing in, pushing the cart.

"Charge to two-fifty." I ordered. They did.

"CLEAR!" I pressed to paddles to her heart.

Nothing.

"Charge again!" I snapped. They did.

"Clear!" I pressed the paddles to her heart once more.

It started beating. I breathed out. "Edward." I murmured. He turned his crazed eyes on me. "You know it's going to happen again."

"No." Edward breathed. His hands were tight fists.

"Edward." I started again. "Her immune system is shot. If it's not another heart attack, its a stroke. If it's not a stroke, its pneumonia." I grabbed him shoulder. "Edward, if you ever want her to live

again, to really live without having to fear, you're going to have to change her." I stole a glance at Bella, who had passed out. "Soon."

"I can't," Edward whispered. He went to kneel beside Bella. He leaned his forehead against her arm. My heart ached at seeing my son so hurt. He loved her so much, this little human who'd once

seemed insignificant, and then mysterious when he realized he couldn't read her mind.

Edward nodded, agreeing with my thoughts.

"This is retarded." Bella's rough voice weakly protested. Edward's head snapped up.

"Bella? Bella, love? Are you alright?" He asked in a rush.

Bella turned her sarcastic look on him. It reminded me of the first night I'd seen her in the parking lot of her club.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just dandy. Fine as a fiddle." She remarked drily. She rolled her eyes. "Nothing like a heart attack to get you going."

Edward's eyes were pained. I knew why. For a little bit, Bella had seemed to be who she used to be. The shy little girl with tumbling brown locks who tripped over air. Now she was back to who she'd

become; the sarcastic, dry-humored girl with shoulder length black hair and electric blue streaks.

"Sure." Bella continued. "Let's all sit here and wait for the pathetic human to die of another heart attack. What caused it anyway?" She turned her sharp eyes on me.

"We don't know yet," I said softly.

**Yeah, I know its short. **

**READ AND REVIEW ANYWAY!!!**

**Today's suggested story :**

**I'm not Exactly Human by Twlightloverforeverandever**

**"Edward left Bella, alone in the woods, thinking he didn't love her. Six months on and she has returned to the place she calls home, Hogwarts, but what happens when Edward and the rest of the Cullens show up? What will Bella do?"**

**Very good story. **

**~~Luvyas!!**


	17. Chapter 14

**I know this took ages!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sooo busy. Plus I'm lazy. It took me forever to write this...  
The good news is, I know where this story is going now!! I used to just write whatever came to my head, but JOY, I now have an idea!!! Yay, ideas!!!**

**Anyhoo, here's chapter 14!!**

_A couple days later..._

"How are you feeling, Izzy?" Carlisle asked with his usual smile as he came in my room. Damn that smile. The kind that made me want to smile back. URG!

"Oh, just lovely." I rolled my eyes. My favoured action, these passed fiew days. "I would feel sooo much better if I could just get out of this hospital." It was true. The hospital

was suffocating. And the cooking was terrible. Blech. Hospital food.

"We don't to let you go until we know what caused the heart attack." Carlisle told me for the millionth time. "How many more times am I going to need to tell you that?" He fixed

me with his stern glare. But his lips were twitching upwards in a smile.

"Always once more, Dr. Cullen." I said drily. Probably much like a great many other patients who were pissed at their doctors.

Carlisle made a sound very much like a snort. He replaced some papers on my chart and hung it on my bed. Then he sighed. "Bella..." He started.

"Izzy." I interrupted sharply. Since my arrival here Carlisle had taken to calling me Izzy. I hoped this wasn't the signs of him starting to call me Bella again. I couldn't really deal with

that right now. I was too busy trying not to have a heart attack.

"Izzy, sorry." Carlisle smiled at me. "Izzy, the hospital is against having you go home."

"I know. You've already told me." I sighed. We'd JUST talked about this! "I can't go home till you figure out what caused the heart attack." Which will hopefully be very soon...

"No, Izzy. They don't want you to go home because you live on your own. If something happened while you were at home by yourself..." He shook his head.

Basically, I couldn't go home because my dad is dead and the one other person who was close to me left me. So now I get to stay in a hospital. Who know being a loner could

get you hospitalized?

"Izzy?!" A familiar voice called. I looked at the door. Storm didn't give me a minute to answer. She raced to stand beside me and hugged me as tight as all the tubes and wires

would allow. "Oh my God! I just heard! Why didn't you call me, you idiot?" She demanded fiercely.

"You know the jackass I told you about?" I said. She nodded, her eyes angry. "Yeah, he's always here."

Storm rolled her eyes. "How retarted do you get?" She asked scornfully, sounding more like herself. I bit my lip, and Storm caught it. "You're forgiving him?" She asked increadulously.

I shot a look at Carlisle, who finished checking all the monitors and walked out.

"Look." I sighed. "You know as well as I do I'm nothing without him." It hurt to admit it. I mean sure, I knew it. Doesn't mean I didn't try to ignore for six months.

"Not true." Storm's eyes flashed. "You became who you're supposed to be after he left. You became a musician. You became hardcore. You were doing fine without him."

I shook my head. "You don't get it."

"Hell no, I don't." Storm snapped. "He hurt you once. He'll do it again."

"But I-" I started to say.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jake asked from the doorway. He looked apprehensive. Was it just me or was there a load of people just realizing I'd almost died?

"Yes." Storm retorted. "But that's fine." She turned to glare at me. "I'm sooo not finished about this."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "But just because I forgive him, doesn't mean I go all soft."

"Edward?" Jake asked. Great, he was pissed too. I sighed. Storm shot me a quick look before she stood up and left the room.

"Jake, I-" I started again.

"Don't say it, Izz." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He came and sat down. "I don't want you to. But I won't argue." He finally said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Izzy. You're my best friend, and I love you. I won't hurt you by arguing with you over this. But I still don't approve."

One traitor tear tried to fall, but I didn't cry. Crying was for sorry-ass losers. "Thank you."

"So what have you been doing?" Jacob asked, trying to change the subject.

I looked at him increadulously. "Lieing in a hospital bed, trying me very hardest not to die."

"Right." Jake laughed. "My bad." He looked at his watch and sighed. "Sorry Izz, but I gotta get going. I told my dad I'd only be up for a little bit." He stood.

"Alright. Catch you later."

"Please don't." Jacob grinned. "I'd hate for you to have to run."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, smiling. He squeazed my hand, then left. I sighed.

"Izzy?" An all to familiar voice said smoothly. I looked up, but there really wasn't any need to. I didn't have to look to know when Edward was talking to me.

"The one and only." I said sarcastically.

"I know." Edward smiled, apparently not catching the sarcasm, even though it was plainly obvious. He came to sit down next to me. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not dead yet, so that's something." I rolled my eyes.

Edward's eyes tightened. He didn't like that.

"Bella," Edward began to say, obviously wanted to speak about something important.

"It's Izzy." I interrupted sharply.

Edward sighed. "Izzy, then. I...I want to to forgive me. I know how increadibly impossible that seems for you, but...its all I want. It's all I _need_. I hate that you hate

me. Please." He spoke softly.

I looked at him, studying his golden eyes, his strong nose, his perfect lips. "I forgive you." I said slowly, tentatively.

His eyes shone. "Honestly? You're not just saying that because it's what I want to hear? You're not still mad at me?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I was still mad at you, why the hell would I tell you what you want to hear, you moron?" I said drily. He smiled. I continued. "But you have to

understand. Who I became is who I am now. I will not go back to being the person you knew. I will always be this way."

Edward seemed about to say something, but Carlisle iterrupted from the doorway. That was the third person today, I think. "Izzy," He said excitedly. "What would

you say if I suggested we give you a pacer?"

I thought about that for a second, then answered, "I would say 'what the hell is a pacer?'"

Carlisle smiled. "A pacer would monitor your heartbeats. You would wear a watch, and it you show you your heart rate. It could help prevent a heart attack."

"How do you put it in?" I asked suspiciously. It seemed like a good idea. If it would help me...

"It's a simple proceedure. A small surgery. I've done it many times. It's safe." He promised

"Okay then." I shrugged. Edward's face was ecstatic.

"Carlisle, that's great! Excellent!!" He said joyously, holding my hand.

_xxxxxx after the surgery xxxxxx_

"All in all, it was a very succesful surgery, Bella." Carlisle told me with a smile, putting my chart away.

"Great." I sighed happily. He smiled and left the room. At the same second, Edward entered, looking angry. So Alice told him. She must have seen.

"No." He said, not inviting argument. I didn't need an invitation anyway. I had my argument planned.

**Cliff hanger!!! **

**But maybe you can guess what Izzy wants to talk to Edward about.**

**Today's Story!**

**Second time lucky? **by** -XcarlieX-**

**"E/B were high school sweethearts when college splits them up. Life goes on until fate pushes them back together. Bella is a single mom and Edward's engaged will this stop true love?"**

**~Luvyas!!**


	18. SORRY! NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys!!!**

**For those of you who already read, Thanks sooo much!!**

**There was some confusion with the mix up with chapters 12 and 14. **

**When I posted chapter 14, it put in chapter 12.**

**I changed that, hopefully its right now!!**

**Thanks to curioussarah and Sharkgurl for letting me know**

**Luvyas!!**


	19. Chapter 15

**Okay, this is short, but I needed to cut it for the next chapter. Just something for you to read while you're waiting! ;)**

"Isabella Swan, the answer will not change." He told me, pain in his eyes.

Months of anger and being tough made me imune to what would have once caused me to back off. Now I stood up for my feelings and thoughts. This was it.  
If he wouldn't do this for me, he couldn't want me like I'd once wanted him. Like I thought I did now. "How can you come back, saying you're sorry, that you couldn't  
live without me and all that _bullshit_, then?" I demanded. "Edward, either you want me or you don't. If you don't change me, I will _die _before I'm 25!"

He flinched. "You're not going to die, Izzy. Carlisle put in a pacer..."

"A pacer doesn't heal, Edward." I interrupted. "Even with a pacer, I _am _going to have another heart attack!" Carlisle had explained it thoroughly before the surgery.

"But it means we can monitor your heartbeats, Izzy!" He snapped back, his eyes black and unmerciful. "I will not _damn_ you to this life if I don't have to!"

"How are you _damning_ me to something if I chose it!" My eyes were shooting sparks. His were black flame.

"You don't fully understand the concequences!" We were yelling now.

"What do you know!" I spat. "I _know_ the concequences! Alice told me!"

"Alice doesn't remember her human life," He snapped. "She can't tell you what you'll miss because _she doesn't remember!"_

"She knows just as well as you what she is now!" I said frostily.

"That's doesn't mean you know everything! You _can't_ know, Izzy!" He was pacing now, still glaring at me.

"I guess I'll find out then." I crossed my arms.

"I _will not change you_!!"

"_The choice is not yours!" _I hissed angrily. His eyes widdened, but I kept going. "It comes down to whether you want me or not, Edward. Because if you do, you would  
do anything to keep me with you forever. If you don't..." I felt cold. "Then there's really no point in me sticking around."

"Izzy..." He was pleading now. "_Please_."

That was answer enough for me. "Get out." I snarled. He stayed frozen in his spot. "Get _out_ of my room now, you fucking son of a bitch!" I screamed. He scurried out of  
the room.

This wasn't planned and I had no clue where Alice was, but still, better not take any chances. I buzzed and buzzed for Carlisle. While I waited, I packed all my stuff so I would  
be ready. Then I changed into normal clothes. He came at a run.

"Izzy! What's wrong?" He asked. He took one look at my packed bags.

"I want discharge papers." I said. Sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing my arms. "I want out _now_."

"But Izzy..." He started.

"Get me the discharges, and the papers that state that I'm going against medical advise, then." I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. I just want to be out in a maximum of ten minutes."

He sighed. "I carry some with me." He handed me the papers. I signed them and handed them back. I picked up all my stuff and looked at Carlisle. "Goodbye." I sighed. "I really  
am sorry I did this to you."

I started to walk away, but he surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I hugged back tightly. Carlisle kissed my forehead and I walked out. I called a cab to take me to my house.

I was done with Forks.

* * *

**APoV**

I hissed as soon as I came back to reality.

Bella was leaving. She didn't know where, so neither did I, but she'd made up her mind. And she didn't want any of us with her.

How to keep this from Edward? He couldn't know, especialy if Bella didn't want to be followed. By now she'd be out of Forks.

"Alice?" Jasper put his arm on my shoulder. I looked at him. "You scared off a moose." He told me. I snorted. "It's Bella, isn't it?"

"No. Don't worry about it. Let's go find that moose." I smiled and grabbed his hand. Together we ran farther from the house.

**Again, I know its short, but meh ;)**

**Review!**

**~luvyas!**


	20. Chapter 16

**All righty! So this is just a quick filler, just so we know Izzy is still okay with her friends back in Forks. The next one will be longer  
and more interesting, I promise!!**

It had been three months since I'd been living in New York. I had my own appartment and had all my furntiure brought as soon as I'd  
moved in. I felt at home. Obviously I was still pissed at _him_ for lieing, but hey, what can you do, right? I didn't have a past here. I could  
be who I wanted. It was 2 o'clock right now.

My appartment was small and cozy. I had a little kitchen with everything I needed. The change from tiles to carpet showed where my living  
room started. The walls were a light purple colour, with pictures I'd hung up in frames. My couch was white and soft, with a large cushioned  
chair on each side. A rectangular coffee table sat in the middle. A 30 inch tv was on what I called The Unit, which was loaded with movies. Not  
too far to the right was the entrance to my room, which was big enough, with a king sized bed and green walls. The rest was all black and  
white.

The phone ringing made me jump. I picked up. "What?" I snapped.

"Good to know you havent changed, Izzy." Angela's voice laughed.

"Oh my God, is that you Angela?" I gasped.

"Yeah, it is. I still can't believe you just ran out on us! Why?" She was hurt. She had every right to be. She'd stuck by me since the  
beginning, and I'd left without telling her.

"I'm sorry, Ang. I just needed to be out of Forks. If you ever come up to New York, you could come visit me," I said enthusiastically.

Angela laughed. "How do the girl who didn't know what the one-oh-one was end up living in New York?" She joked.

I smiled. "I've always got a map in my pocket." that made her laugh. I was glad I could still make her laugh.

"So you're still the same then?" Angela asked me quietly.

"I'm always just a phone call away, Ang, I promise. Nothing will change." I swore.

"Okay." She sighed. "Oh. There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

I sat on my couch and switched on the TV. "Sure." I found Mythbusters, which was basically the best show in the world.

"Hey, Izz." A familiar voice said sadly.

I sat up straight, my eyes wide. "Jake?" I gasped. Jacob, who I'd left behind without telling. Who'd helped me after Edward left the  
first time. I owed him better than what he'd gotten.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my God Jake, I am so sorry." I burst out.

"No worries, Izz. You did what you needed to do. You always have." Jake said. I could picture him trying to smile.

"I shouldn't have done that to you, Jake." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey,hey." Jacob scolded. "What happened to my tough Izzy who hid under my bed while I ran around like a crazy man trying  
to find her?"

I laughed so hard I thought I might die. "That was great. And I'm still here."

"Good." Jacob said decisively. "And I'm coming up to visit you Friday."

"Oh, my God, seriously?" I jumped up. "Awesome! How you gunna get here?"

"Google maps."

I laughed again. "You never cease to amuse me, Jacob."

"Duh." I could picture him rolling his eyes.

We continued talking for two hours before he had to go. I was so glad I'd gotten a chance to talk to him. I hadn't talked to anyone since  
my speedy escape from Forks.

A quick look at my clock told me if I didn't get to work, I was screwed. I'd started work at a coffee shop named 'Central Perk'. It was close  
to central park. I was a waitress. Not nearly so much fun as working at a bar, but every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I preformed. It wasn't  
like the bar, where I'd been with my band. Now I was on my own, with only my accoustic guitar. It was a nice change.

I grabbed my coat and headed down the stairs. It just so happened that the Central Perk was right below my appartment building, so I was  
there in no time. It was Tuesday today, so I wasn't preforming. I put on my apron and worked my shift. I was closing up tonight at 11, so I  
had a pretty long shift.

* * *

"Can you lock up, Izzy?" My boss, Gunther, asked me. The sign already said 'closed' and Gunther had put all his stuff away. I just had to finish  
the dishes and I could head home.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes. Gunther hurried out awkwardly. Eager to get home and relax on my couch, watching movies, I finished the dishes  
as quickly as I could and locked up.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was boring. Just a filler, as I said. I'm trying to undate more frequently. **

**today's advertised story! : Psychedelic Life _by _Says The Schizophrenic**

**"Bella is the rebellious teenager of Forks while Edward is the nerdy suckup. She leaves at the age of 18, leaving a confused and sad Edward behind. 5 Years later, they meet up again"**

**It's really good and funny!!**

**~~Luvyas!!**

**AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Okay, so this chapter is gunna seem long...its cause I had a lot of stuff I wanted to put in and also because there are songs  
****in it and they take up a lot of space.**

"Thank you soooo much for coming, Jake." I hugged my best friend tightly. As he'd promised, Jake had been arrived on Friday night at around  
9 pm. He'd hung out and stayed over for the whole weekend, updating me on news from Forks. Nothing had changed. Except apparently the Cullens  
crossed the line a while back, which made him angry. I saw his hands shaking when he told me. Apparently they believed it to be No Man's land, and  
the wolves called it their territory. It was all very complicated and ended up with Jasper calming everyone down before Rosalie went crazy. The wolves  
always had an interresting take on things. Now it was Monday morning, and Jake had to leave because Billy was waiting for him at home and Sam was  
getting impatient.

Jacob hugged me back so hard I thought I might pop. "I missed you Bells." He let go and put his hands on my upper arms, looking at me sternly. "I'm  
expecting frequent calls from you, Missy."

I laughed. "Cross my heart. But If I don't call, you'd better call me. And text me. And email me. And-" He put his large hand on my mouth, laughing.

"I get the idea! I'll stay in contact. I'll be like Renee when you first moved to Forks!"

I laughed at the memory of Renee sending me mulitiple messages everyday demanding to know how I was doing, why I hadn't answered, how school  
was, and how the weather was. "You didn't forget anything, did you?" I asked Jake, looking around my messy appartment. There was popcorn everywhere  
from our food fight last night, and Jake's makeshift bed was still on the ground. It was basically just some blankets and a pillow. But the carpet was thick,  
I'd slept on it once.

"Nothing. And if I did, I want it mailed to me by next week." Jake smiled.

I grinned at him. "Absolutely. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells." He ruffled my hair before dragging his bags downstairs and out the building. I sighed as I closed the door. The appartment seemed empty, even  
though it had been this way before Jacob had visited. He'd only been here for one weekend, for crying out loud! I sighed again and picked up the blankets and  
pillows on the floor, folding them so I could put them in the cabinet in the spare room.

As soon as everything was done, I sat back on the couch and turned on the TV. I searched through the channels pointlessly until I found CSI. I proped my feet  
up on the table and watched intently. When it was done, I checked the time; it was noon. I was playing at Central Perk at one, and then I was waitressing. I  
sighed. shut off the TV, and stood, stretching and cracking my back. I was closing up again tonight, with an hour's dinner break. I groaned. My guitar was resting  
on its's stand in my spare room with my piano. I went to grab it, and my music. I took my time, figuring I had time to grab a cup of coffee before I played. I put on  
coat and headed outside. As soon as I stepped out the door of the building and felt a soft crunch under my foot, I groaned. It had started to snow. I was November,  
but still. Ugh. Snow.

I walked into Central Perk and was immeadiatly greeted by Gunther.I smiled at him and hung up my coat, asking one of the waitresses for a cup of coffee.

I put my guitar on its stand on the platform where I played and sat on the couch. I had forty five minutes before preforming, so I relaxed.

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind me. I turned around to fing a group of six people in their twenties, looking at me as though I were mad.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Um, you're in our spot." The guy said again. He had short, dark hair, and pronounced each syllable properly, as though I was a retard.

"You don't own the place. It's not your spot." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Hey look. This is where we always sit, okay? So, technically, it's our spot and you're sitting in it." Another guy said. This one had longer and lighter hair, and he  
moved his hand around quite a bit when he talked.

"Look, there's only one of me. I don't care if you sit down." I snapped at them. They all looked at each other and shrugged, then sat down. Two of them, A pretty  
light haired girl and the first one that had spoken shaired one of the chairs on the side. Another guy, a good-looking, dark haired one, sat on the other chair. he last  
guy, the lighter haired one who had weird movements, pulled up a stool and sat on that. The final two girls, a dark haired one a blonde one whose hair went down to  
her waist, sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, I'm Ross." The dark haired guy with the girl on the chair started. "This is Rachel," He pointed to the girl with him. "That's Monica and Pheobe," He pointed to the  
dark haired one and blonde one on the couch. "And that's Joey and Chandler." He pointed to the dark haired one on the chair and the other one on the stool. They all  
waved at me in turn.

"I'm Izzy." I said without a smile.

"Ugh, your aura is just filthy!" The blond girl, Pheobe, said picking invisible things out of the air.

I gave her a funny look. "Right..."

"Hey," The dark haired guy, Joey, said. "How you doin'?" He asked in a funny voice. I gave him an odd look.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked scornfully.

"Do you like it?" He raised one eyebrow. All the others groaned.

"I'm eighteen." I said shortly, raising my own eyebrows.

Joey's eyes widdened in shock and the rest of them laughed.

I chatted with them until Gunther told me it was one. So I got up and went to stand on the platform.

"Hi." I smiled at the crowd. "My name is Izzy Swan. Many of you have heard me preform before. I hope you enjoy this. I'll be singing for about an hour, and then again  
at four, if any of you have an interest in coming." People smiled at me. I grabbed my guitar and sat on my stool, placing the mic. "My first song is called Cold as You."

I stummed once on my guitar and then started my song.

_"__You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

Everyone clapped for me. I smiled at them. I'd written that song about a month ago. "My next song is called Fifteen."

_"You take a deep breath and walk through the doors. It's the morning of your very first day.  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while. Try and stay out of everybody's way.  
It's your freshmen year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town.  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say you know  
I haven't seen you around, before._

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you that they love you you're gonna believe  
them and when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to  
figure out well count to ten, take it in this is life before you know who you're gonna be fifteen.

You sit in class next to a redhead girl named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends  
laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool. We'll  
be out of here as soon as we can and then you're on you're way.

First date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying and you're moma's waiting up  
and you're thinking he's the one and you're dancing 'round  
your room when the night ends...when the night ends.

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you that they love you you're gonna believe  
them and when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing  
to figure out well count to ten, take it in this is life before you know who you're gonna be fifteen.

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them  
when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head  
spin 'round but in your life you'll do things greater than dating a boy on the football team...  
but I didn't know that at fifteen.

When all you wanted was to be wanted wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now.

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine

_and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who  
changed his mind and we both cried_

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you that they love you you're gonna believe them  
and when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before  
you fall. I've found time can heal most anything and you just might find who you're supposed to  
be. I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen.

la la la la la...la la la la la...la la la la la

Your very first day take a deep breath girl take a deep breath as your walk through the doors."

More clapping. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you. Now I'm gunna play a song called Crazier."

It continued like this until two, when I finished. Everyone clapped enthusiastically for me. It made my heart soar. It was like the feeling when I stepped  
onto stage, Steve, Storm and Airhead right there with me. But they weren't with me now.

I served coffee until four, people congradulating me often on my preformance, asking me who'd been my vocal teacher. I told them with a smile that I  
hadn't had one. They were surprised.

At four I played again until five, playing my favourite song, I'd Lie. People enjoyed my preformances, which was always a beautiful thought. After that was  
my dinner break, which I had until six for. During that time I dropped off all my stuff in my appartment. I knew I wouldn't have any use for it here. So the only  
thing I had to bring home was myself. I had mac and cheese for dinner. Oh yeah, that's what I call healthy. I hadn't even kept my coat. And then I came back  
here and waitressed again until eleven.

"Oh, Izzy, could you do me a favour and put out the trash before you leave?" Gunther asked me right before he left. I groaned at the thought and put the  
mug I'd been washing back on it's shelf.

"Sure thing Gunther." I sighed.

"Thanks. Good night." He said, and turned to leave.

Putting the trash away was always a nuissance. I finished the dishes and put them all in their appropriate spots. Then I put all the trash in the garbage  
and tied a knot in the bag. The dumpster was in the back, so I dragged in out back and outside. I threw it into the big blue box and turned to leave, until  
an unbelievably fast movement caught my eye from behind me. I whirled, my heart rate speeding up. The snap of a twig made me turn again, looking  
towards the pathetic grouping of trees people called a forest behind Central Perk. I turned back to go inside, and froze.

Someone was standing right in front of me. But it wasn't a person.

It was a vampire. And his eyes were dark red with thirst.

I didn't see him lunge. But I felt the firey pain in my neck and travel through my veins. And then everything went black except for the pain. It wouldn't go  
away.

I wanted to die.

**OKay! So there we go. A lot of people requested I include the characters from Friends, so I hope this pleased you guys. **

**And don't worry. I've got a plan. That wasn't totally random. **

**AND YES!! EDWARD WILL APPEAR AGAIN!!! CALM YOURSELVES!!**

**Today's advertised story: Silent Tears **_**by**_** MidnightTears01**

**"Edward leaves Bella. Bella is pregnant with Edward's baby, and has twins. The pregnancy changes her into a vampire. They meet again  
100 years later in Forks High. How will Edward react to Bella and the twins?"**

**REVIEW PEOPLES. i APPRECIATE IT WHEN YOU DO. AND I LOVE SUGGESTIONS!! ALWAYS OPEN TO THEM!!!**

**~Luvyas!!**


	22. Chapter 18

**New Chapter!! Le gasp!!**

**Me: Please?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: How about I just take Edward then?**

**Stephenie Meyer: Oh. Okay, sure.**

**Me: REALLY?!?!?!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No. Too bad, he's mine.**

The fire burned in my veins. I didn't know how long I was there, not moving, not making a sound.

I remembered the vampire biting me. I remembered he picked me up and it was like flying. Like when Jacob ran or...or when Edward had carried me. It didn't last long.  
A second, maybe, and then a distant cold touched my back, but I was too lost in the flames. So now I stayed still as I could. I knew if I moved at all I wouldn't be able  
to restrain myself from thrashing and screaming.

Another wave of unbelievable heat washed on me. I clenched my teeth as my heart sped to an unhealthy speed. Wave after wave of intense heat crashed on me, and  
just before I felt my heart would burst if I didn't cool down, I felt the fire in my finger tips fade. It was just my finger tips, but it was a start. I could feel it.

Eventually the heat disappeared all together, and I opened my eyes to a mirculous sight.

I barely recognized where I was, there was so much detail. But it was familiar. Surely I'd been here before? The pattern in the trees, the big blue dumpster...

The forest!! I was in the forest behind Central Perk!

"You're finished? Already?" A beautiful, high pictched voice asked from behind me. I spun on the ball of my foot, crounching simultaniously, ready to attack if the voice  
proved to be a threat. A gasped as I recognized the three faces in front of me. I'd only seen them once, in a picture.

On the right was an unbelievably huge vampire with a silly grin on his face. His skin was an olive tone. On the far left was a less bulky vampire with the same skin tone.  
He looked more tense.

And lastly was a small, child vampire. Her face was angelic. She stood two feet in front of the others. She looked shocked as she stared at me.

All three had red eyes. All three were wearing long grey robes.

"Hello Jane, Felix, Demitri." I acknoledged them, rising out of my crouch. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Aro heard from one of his contacts that you'd been bitten. The vampire intented to finish you off, but Aro sent us to make sure you were merely changed and not killed.  
The vampire who bit you is dead, by the way." She said matter-of-factly. "We moved you into the forest so that you wouldn't be spotted." Her voice was beautiful. Then  
a surprised expression crossed her face. "Wait. How do you know who were are?" Demitri and Felix exchanged a look.

"Edward showed me pictures." I answered truthfully. "He said you were part of the, um..." I struggled to remember what he'd said.

"Volturi." Jane filled in for me. I nodded. "Well, it's just as well you know. Anyway, Aro has asked us to take you to Volterra. He'd like to speak with you."

My eyes widdened. "Um. Okay."

"Excellent. Follow us." With that all three of them took off. I followed, feeling surprised I could follow them. I felt strength in my legs as we ran for only half a second before  
we stopped at two cars. One was a red Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, the other was sliver 2009 Alpha Romeo 8C Spider. I gasped when I saw them. They were amazing. Then  
it struck me that if one of them rode down in a convertible, there wasn't any sunshine, which explained why we were all stading around outside and not sparkling.

"Bella can ride with Felix." Jane decided. Felix grinned and Demitri laughed, and then he and Jane got in the Ferrari. Felix got into the drivers side of the Spider and patted  
the seat next to him. I got in. He held up his hand, and Demitri and Jane took the lead. We followed.

"So, Bella. How are you?" Felix said conversationaly. I was about to correct him, to say I was called Izzy, but then I figured if I was a vampire now, may as well go back to  
that name, that way there would be no chance of being mistaken or recognized.

"I'm, um..fine, I suppose." I said, not really sure what I _could_ say.

Felix laughed. "Nice, okay. Well, seeing as you've been hanging around with vampires so much, it's nice we won't have to explain the rules to you.

We chatted innocently all the way to the airport, where we left the cars, much to my disbelief, and boarded a small, two hundred passenger plane. I figured I would sleep on  
the way there, but then realized that I would never sleep again. It was a very strange thought. I sighed as I realized I would have nothing to do for the whole flight.

"Bella," Jane leaned forward from the seat behind me. I turned. She passed me a book. "Aro said he heard you like to read. I brought a bunch for you."

I took it with surprise and gratitute. "Thanks," I murmured. The book she'd given me was _Jane Eyre. _I smiled and started reading.

By the time we got off the plane, I'd finished five books that Jane had brought for me.

Felix, Demitri and Jane led me confidently through the airport. We walked quickly through the parking lot. They earned several stares, which I'm guessing was because of their...  
robes, or whatever they were called.

Once again, the led me to two cars. This time there was a silver Audi R8 and the second was a Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR. I felt my mouth fall open with an audible 'pop'.

I rode with Demitri this time, and he proved to be jsut as entertaining as Felix. Time seemed to fly by before we entered the gated city of Volterra.

The trio led me throught the confusing streets and into a castle, where a human greeted them happily. I stared at her, surprised, until Jane tugged me by my arm into a different  
room. A lone vampire stood there. His skin seemed paper thin, his hair was black. His eyes were a deep burgundy. He smiled when he saw me. Then I realized this was Aro.

"Hello Bella. Welcome to my city." He said in a whispy voice.

"Thank you, Aro." I answered.

**(I was going to stop here...but then I was like....nawww.)**

**A hundred years later..........**

I threw one of the chairs in the training room at the wall angrily. It shattered upon impact. "You people are _a waste of my time_!!!!" I growled angrily. The ten vampires in the room  
looked at each other fearfully.

Demitri was the trainer for this group. He was a Major. We had three ranks in the Volturi. The highest was General, then came Major, then came the soldiers. Then of course there  
was Aro, Marcus and Caius. They didn't have a rank. They were just above everyone. General's oversaw everything. They were in charge of everyone except Aro, Marcus and Caius  
and each other. Majors took their orders from Generals. They were the ones soldiers listened to when the General wasn't around. There were two Generals. One for the Gifted and  
one for the Ungifted. Soldiers took their orders from anyone higher rank than them. There were very many soldiers.

I was a General. The General for the gifted, in fact. I'd been chosen for my multiple abilities and my lack of sensitivity. If I wanted something done, then dammit, it was going to get  
done.

I'd presently been called down by Demitri, a Major under my command, to help with his group of _incompetent_ soldiers. These were newborns, kind of. They were a year old. They'recently discovered their gifts. All of them had been increadibly happy to discover they would train under me. I was a legend with the Volturi. I'd been reborn as a vampire with the  
ability to influence the elements; fire, water, earth and wind. Also with my shield, which I'd always had, and lastly, with the ability to take others' powers. I could take it all, if I wished,  
so that the person had nothing left, or I could leave them some but still fully develop the power myself. I'd recently met a vampire with the ability to shapeshift. Now, I could too.

"You all need to _focus_!!" I hissed at them. "How on earth are you going to learn when you can't even focus on _me long enough for me to finish talking!_" A stalked angrily around them,  
glaring. "Do you think I became who I am by talking to each my peers in training?" I crossed my arms. "Becoming close to people is a weakness. It will shake you in the battlefield,  
when all you can think about is if you _friend_ is okay! It will get you _killed_. If you want to survive, you have to come first!"

"You protect Aro. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" A student sneered at me. He was holding hands with a young female.

I threw a ball of fire at him. "It's a good thing I stayed strong and only minded myself then, isn't it?" I hissed as he tried to put my fire out. I circled him. "Now I have only Aro to focus on.  
I don't need to worry about a _friend_, so I can totally focus on Aro!" Everyone had backed away from him now, from the fire. Their eyes were all wide as he screeched for someone to put  
the fire out. I turned to them, glaring. "See, now if you helped him in the battlefield, you would either catch fire or be killed while you tried to help." I turned to look coldly at the pile of ash  
that was the vampire. "Pay attention to your Major." I told them, stalking out of the room. They all backed away from me as I walked.

As I walked through the halls, a soldier ran up to me. "Sorry General, I, um..I was...um..."

"Spit it out, soldier!" I snapped. "Don't stammer! We do not stammer! It takes precious time. Tell me what you need to say!"

"Aro wants you, General." He said, and then ran away. My Andriano Diagi boots clicked against the marble floor, and my long black robe flew behind me. It reached the floor even though I  
was wearing heels. as I walked quickly for a human to Aro's office. I strode up to his door and opened it without knocking. The I slammed it shut behind me, making the seven other vampires  
in the room jump.

"What can I do for you, Aro?" I asked politely, bowing quickly.

"Bella, dearest." Aro rose from his chair with open arms and the seven vampires turned to look at me. Two were in chairs and the rest were standing. But I didn't pay attention to them. I'd  
been specifically taught to _always_ watch Aro whenever I was with him. I had been driled into my head. "I am so glad you could make it. And I have just been informed that you burned yet  
another student, just now."

My chin rose. "He was an arrogant fool. He would have been no use to us." I said drily.

"As always, I trust your jugement. But now, I have some friends who need to be shown to their rooms." Aro said, his hands on my shoulders. I stiffened.

"Have I done something to displease you, Aro?" I asked, confused. General's were not tour guides. Usually a soldier would show guests to their rooms, or even a Major.

"Not at all, sweetheart. Everyone else just seems to be busy."

I bowed. "I won't be a problem, Aro. Which rooms are they in?"

"Rosalie and Emmett will be in room 203, Alice and Jasper will be in room 204, Edward in room 205, and Carlisle and Esme in room 206. Make sure they know what to do if they are in need  
of any assistance." With that, kissed my cheek and went back to his desk, clearly dismissing me. My eyes flew to where the guests were.

There they were. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and _Edward_. All looking at me with shock written all across their faces.

**Tadah! Hope you liked it!!**

**Today's advertised story!! : Return to me _by_ staceygirl aka jackbauer**

**"Based on the movie Return to Me. Bella received an organ transplant and a chance at life she never thought she'd have. Edward's world ended when his love died unexpectedly, but he's finally ready to live again when he meets a strange and amusing waitress."**

**It's good!!**

**~~Luvyas!!!**


	23. Chapter 19

**So I've got a little bit of Edward in this chapter. We'll be seeing more of him, I promise. **

**Stephenie still won't give me Twilight, so unfortunantly, nothing is mine but the plot. **

Their gazes burned into my backs as I led them down the complicated halls of the Volturi castle. I walked at a brisk human pace. My hands  
clenched into fists when I saw that the Cullens' rooms were all close to mine. With a sigh I unlocked the first room, 203, and held the door open  
for the Cullens. They walked inside and I followed.

"This will be Rosalie and Emmetts room." I said, my voice clean of the anger I was feeling. "Make yourselves at home. That door," I pointed to the  
locked door on the right wall, "is locked. It leads to Alice and Jasper's room. This button," I pointed to a small grey button next to the door, "calls  
me personnaly. If you need me for any reason at all, don't hesitate to press. Even if it's just a question or a comment. I'll be here within the minute."  
I explained to them. Rosalie and Emmett put their bags on the floor and looked around.

I was pleased they had gotten this room. It was large, and the front end seem to be in an octagonal shape, consisting of three walls, and the last  
three walls were more square. They were a nice brown shade. The large bed was supported by a dark wodden bed stand, with white sheets and  
a dark red comforter folded cleanly at the end. There were three large windows, one on each of the octagonal shaped walls. The floor was an  
elegant dark red and brown, and the lights that stood on the dark brown coffee tables on eather side on the bed matched the wall for colouring.  
A table with a small mirror a flower pot and a picture frame stood under the right window. A plush brown leather couch was on the first of the square  
walls. Opposite the bed, hanging on a wall was a 72 inch TV.

"It's perfect," Rosalie told me with a smile. I nodded and opened the door, signaling for the rest of the cullens to leave. The exited, with me behind them.  
I walked in front of them and stopped at the next door, 204. I opened the door for the Cullens and followed them in. We walked through the small  
corridor which had a closet and the door for the washroom.

"This will be Alice and Jasper's room. Obviously that door," I pointed to the door on the left , past the closet. "Connects to Rosalie and Emmett's room.  
Once again, it is locked. Your call button is here," I pointed to the grey button on the wall perpendicular to the closet. "If you need me for any reason, don't  
hesitate to call." I moved forward and opened the little doors halfway up the wall in front of the bed and grabbed the remote that was on the foot of the bed.  
I clicked. "This is how you get your TV out. These buttons here rotate the TV, so you can watch it from any angle." I put the remote down.

Alice and Jasper's room was very different from Rosalie and Emmett's. This one walls were a light biege colour, and the doors that hid the TV were a red-brown  
colour, standing over the desk that matched in colour. It's four compartments were big enough for..._Jasper's _clothes. At the far end of the room was the light  
yellow couch and a light coloured wooden desk. A large picture frame with a gorgeous abstract painting hung over the couch, and a mirror the same size over  
the desk in front of the couch. Alice clapped her hands and Jasper thanked me before I led the remaining Cullen's through the door.

While we walked, a Soldier I didn't recognize passed us. I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at me and did a quick bow, like the one I'd given Aro earlier.

"Soldier, run a message to Aro for me. Tell him to expect me as soon as I'm finished with our guests." I told him, my voice cold and impassive as usual. Through  
the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme exchange a glance.

"Right away, General Swan." The boy Soldier bowed again and took off.

"Let's keep going." I told the Cullens. I opened the door to room 205, which was Edward's room. This room had dark grey walls with thin white, grey and black  
wall directly in front of us was completely hidden by an abnormaly large library, which held hundreds of books. On the left wall was a large, green  
plush couch. The closet was in the mini hall as you walked in, like in Jasper and Alice's room. The floor was a white carpet. The tv was on the small wall  
perpendicular to the closet, the remote sitting on the armrest of the couch. On the right wall was a sound system and several hundred CD's. "This is Edward's  
room. I hope you'll be comfortable here. Your call button is right here." I pointed to it, right beside the TV. He nodded to me, and I led Carlisle and Esme out  
of the room.

I took them to room 206, which was one of the most beautiful rooms in the castle, in my opinion. The floor was made of white-beige tiles, and the West and  
North walls overlooked the city, being almost entirely window. Long beige curtains hung on either side of both, to be pulled across the windows. The TV was  
in the corner of those two walls, on a white, hollow base. The large bed had a white comforter and white pillows, with a small brown blanket neatly folded at  
the end of the bed. A dark brown chest was a the foot of the bed. I wasn't really sure what was in there. The large closet was on the right wall, and it was dark  
brown. "This is your room. Your call button is here," I pointed to it above the low TV. "I hope this is suitable."

"Certainly, thank you, Bella." Esme said, smiling at me fondly. I saw her face fall a little at my unresponsive features. I sighed. "I know this is not your fault," I told  
them quietly. "But this is who I am now. I am not going to change." And with that I turned and walked out of the room. Just as I passed the door, my pager buzzed.

I looked at it quickly. Alice. I walked to her room and knocked. She answered immeadiatly.

"Oh Bella, thank God your here!" She exclaimed. She grabbed my arm and showed me the closet. "This isn't big enough!"

I nodded. "Alright, grab whatever doesn't fit and come with me." She grabbed three suitcases and followed. I led her to my own closet, which was only half full, but  
it was so big it was its own room. I was larger than all the guest rooms.

"This is my closet." I told her. "You're welcome to put what doesn't fit in here."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" She squealed. Without hesitating, she started going through my clothes. She gasped.  
"Bella! You have amazing clothes!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you find your way back to your room?" I asked her coldly.

Her face fell. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good." With that I took off, intending to visit Aro, only to have my pager go off again. I hissed in annoyance and checked it. Edward.

I made my way to his room and kocked impatiently on the door. He opened. And let me in.

"What do you need?" I asked, my voice detached.

He looked pained. He flinched at the emptiness in my voice.

"Bella..." He whispered.

"Say what you want to say, Edward," I said with the same tone I used with my Soldiers. "I have to speak with Aro--" I started.

"General Swan?" A timid voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see a young female.

"One second." I said to Edward. I turned to talk with the girl. "What do you need, Soldier? I don't recognize you. You're a Ungifted." I frowned.

The girl nodded. "Yes, General. But Felix said to get you. He says he needs help. The group is getting uncontrolable and he thinks they may need your Fire." She told  
me hurriedly.

I nodded. "I'll go right away. Thank you, Soldier." The girl bowed and left. I turned to Edward. "I'm sorry, Edward. This happens every couple years, and I need to go immeadiately.

I'll find you when I'm done."

"Okay." Edward sighed, his eyes glazed with pain.

I took off to help Felix.

**Like? Don't like? Really have to pee? TELL ME. I WANT YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Today's advertised story!: Getting to Know Daddy **_**by**_** LilyAnneMarie**

**"Renesmee Cullen has lived with a mysterious family for the past eight years. When trouble occurs she is taken to Forks, Washington. But what happens when Renesmee gets to meet Daddy? Her real daddy. Will Renesmee find out who she is?"**

**~~Luvyas!!!**


	24. Chapter 20

**Yay!! New chapter!!! Weeeeee!!!!!!**

**I own nothing but this computer. Except I don't really own that either, cause its my dad's. So really, I own nothing but my ingenius plot.**

**EPoV**

I watched Bella go with the young vampire, feeling hopeless. It seemed Bella had completely lost the compassionatem, selfless person she'd been when  
I first met her, and she'd even gone farther than the angry teen I'd seen her as last. Now she was emotionless, it seemed. Her duty to the Volturi seemed  
to be the only thing in the world to her. I'd seen the fear in the young girl's mind when she talked to Bella. Apparently she was the highest rank in the Guard,  
second only to Aro, Marcus and Caius. She was often called on to help with training, it seemed, and when she was there, not everyone who'd gone in came  
out. She tolerated nothing but perseverance, and a sense of duty that meant getting close to no one.

Curious, I followed them. They quickly went to a room I'd never seen. Bella flung open the door, her face expressionless as usual. Felix, who seemed to be  
in charge of the group, was holding a young vampire tightly, who struggled against his brutal strength. Jane was in one corner of the room, her gaze fixed on  
a young male who was writhing on the ground. Alec was there too, doing his best to hold the rest of the fifteen students helpless so they wouldn't attack the  
teachers.

"ENOUGH." It wasn't a scream that came from Bella, but a command that flew over all of the noise in the room. Everyone froze and looked at her. I quickly  
went through their thoughts. The Soldiers all seemed to be frightenend, with a few exceptions. This was not the group Bella normally worked with, and most  
of them only knew the rumors and the tales of the 'Gifted' Soldiers. Jane, Alex and Felix were all relieved.

A male who looked to be around 17 walked towards Bella slowly. In his mind I clearly saw that he did not believe one little bit of the tales that were told about  
Bella. He was angry.

"Your people killed my mate!" He screeched. "Why should I take-" He broke off, shock all over his face, and looked down. I followed his gaze and watched in  
disbelief as a thick layer of ice climbed its way up his legs, making it impossible for him to move. The ice stopped at his neck. The empty look in Bella's eyes  
never left. She didn't faze, or even look angry. When she spoke, her tone was commanding, but casual, as though she was having a pleasant talk with a friend.

"You were brought here because General Pressc saw potential in you." She said, her gaze sweeping over the room, looking each person in the eye. "Imagine  
his disapointment when he learns that one of the groups he personnaly chose needed disipline from the General of the Gifted. When he learns that whoever  
caused Major Firr," She guestured to Felix, "to call down Majors Hemll" She guestured to Alec and Jane, "and myself needed to be permantly removed from  
the group."

"Wait," A girl who wasn't older than 15 spoke up. "By permantly removed, you mean..." Her voice shook and her mind was clouded with fear for her friends. I  
searched out the faces I saw in her mind, guessing they were the trouble makers.

Bella turned her icy gaze on the girl, and the girl gasped. "You can't!" She cried.

"So," Bella turned away from the girl. "I will speak with each of you privately, and you can tell me who caused me to get pulled away from an important task,"  
her voice was cold, not forgiving at all. "But, should no one chose to speak up, I will ask for Jane to help me, and you will all be pulled up seperately for  
questioning."

I gasped, and Bella turned to look at me. Her eyes clearly said 'get out', so I turned to leave, wincing as Bella called the first name.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was sitting on my couch reading when a sharp knock on my door distracted me. I went to open it, and there stood Bella. Her black cloak went to the floor,  
even though she was wearing higher heels than even Alice wore. Her dark blue jeans were tucked into the boots she'd had as a human, and her dark blue  
shirt was almost invisible, hidden by the cloak. Her hair was back to its original curling brown mass, which confused me. Surely it hadn't had time to grow out  
several inches since she'd been human? Her face, made even more beautiful since her transformation, was free of any emotion except a glare she seemed to  
reserve only for me.

"Did you need something?" I asked, confused.

Her eyes flashed. "I told you I would come back to talk to you after I finished. Which,by the way, you had no right to attend. That was personal buisness. I've  
already informed Aro, and he was not pleased. I suggest that if you want to stay here for as long as your family, you not meddle in affairs that are not yours  
to meddle in!"

I stood my ground, trying not to be intimidated. But then I remembered why I'd assked to talk to her.

"Bella," I sighed. "I want to say I'm sorry for everything. When we first saw you after coming back, all I wanted was to make things right, and then you get hurt  
and..." I started.

"And then I realized you didn't want me forever." Bella interrupted icily. "But why should you apologize? When you left me I caught the Volturi's attention, got  
changed into a vampire, and now I can be who I am. And I don't have anything in my way." She held her chin high, her gaze was cold, with no sign of warmth.  
"I climbed through the ranks here. With my talents I can do almost anything. Which reminds me. Can I see your hand?" She asked.

I didn't know what to do other than offer her my hand. She took it and closed her eyes. Fire sparked at our joined hands, burning me, but I couldn't pull away. I felt  
a tug in my mind. I knew that I should let go, because something bad was going to happen. Then she dropped my hand and smiled.

It wasn't the smile I wanted. This smile was cocky and arrogant. Then she turned to leave. Her hair whipped at my face as she turned on her heel.

"Wait!" I called. She turned to look at me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Her eyes glinted. I was relieved as I noticed for the first time that her eyes weren't the ruby colour of the rest of the Guard, but a liquid gold. "I need to talk to Aro."

Was all she said.

"About what?" I walked forward a pace.

She smirked. "He'll be so please that I was able to get a hold of your hand. He needs to know that I can now read minds as clearly as you can." I felt my body

freeze in shock and I looked at my hands.

"Oh. Don't worry, you can still read minds, but now I can too, and so Aro has one less talent to get." She smiled and left.

One less talent...That must mean that Aro was after Alice's visions, and he was going to use Bella to get them.

**DID YA LIKE IT?!?!?!**

**Today's advertised story: The Colour of Love **_**by**_** .Cucumber**

**"****She was White. I was Black. She was innocent and pure. I was her complement... cold and dark... and I'd have given her my heart, if I thought she wouldn't  
throw it back at me. "If looks could kill... I didn't want to find out." **

**~~Luvyas**


	25. Chapter 21

**Alrighty! Heres our next chapter, which I made an effort to post very quickly. I know it's short. But guess what? Its in a special PoV!! Yay!  
Also, a little note that I'm pretty sure this is the Before last chapter to my story, not counting the epilogue. Sorry if you're disapointed. Try to  
enjoy the story anyway. I hope this will be exciting for you guys. *crosses fingers***

**APoV**

_***"Alice, can I talk to you?" A familiar voice asked me. I turned to see Bella, hands propped on her hips, lips pursed. Her eyebrows were pulled down into a frown  
__that seemed to always be on her face. _

_"Sure thing, Bella." I answered. "What's the matter?" _

_Bella laughed. "Nothing, nothing. I was just going to paint my nails last night, and I wasn't sure which colour. And I noticed you had a really nice colour on yours,  
__so I was just wondering if I could see your hands..." _

_"Sure!" I exclaimed, and showed her my hands. She took them and looked closely at my nails. Suddenly sparks flew at our connected hands, and I felt a tug in  
__my mind..." ***_

"Alice? Alice?! ALICE!" Jasper's voice brought me back to reality. He was shaking my shoulders, his gaze worried. "Alice, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied casually. "I just saw Bella and Heidi together in Heidi's closet. They seem to be the best of friends, now." Another lie. It was a stupid one, at that.  
Bella had made it very clear that she had no friends and wanted none. She just wanted to be the General in the Volturi that everyone was afriad of. "Or as close as  
Bella can get to anyone, right now." I finished.

Jasper frowned at me and cupped my cheek. I placed my hand over his. "I just need to talk to Edward." I told him. His eyebrows flew up in confusion. I knew why.

Since Edward had left Bella the first time I'd refused to talk to him, and I hissed whenever he was mentioned. It would make no sense to Jasper why I would suddenly  
need to talk to Edward.

"As long as you're sure you're okay?" Jasper said worriedly. I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving our room and heading to Edward's. I knocked quickly on his  
door. _Edward, open up! It's important!_ I thought.

He did as he was told, opening his door. He looked just as confused as Jasper had. I stepped lightly into his room and turned to glare at him. "Let's make this clear."  
I said, my voice dry. "This, in no way, makes me like you anymore. I just need to talk to you about something I saw."

He still looked confused. "Okay."

I showed him my vision, and his eyes widdened at the end, but he didn't look surprised.

He knew something.

_Tell me_. I commanded.

"A couple hours ago Bella came by. She ended up by asking for my hand. I gave it to her, and then I saw the fire and felt the tug that you showed me. It's one of Bella's  
powers. She can steal other peoples' gifts." He explained. "She left, saying it was one less power Aro needed to get. I figured she meant you were the other one, and that  
she was going to try to get it for him."

My eyes were huge. How could Bella do that? How could she be so uncaring? All that mattered to her was getting whatever her master wanted. I wrapped my arms around  
my own waist, feeling sick. "We can't let her."

Edward nodded. "I agree. But I think the only way we're going to stop her is by getting her away from the Volturi."

What? How could he be so _stupid?_ "Edward. The Volturi is all Bella cares about. Even if you _could_ get her away from here, which you can't, it would kill her. She would even  
be _this_ Bella. She'd be dead."

Edward dropped onto the couch in his room and hid his face in his hands. "How did I make such a mess out of this, Alice?" He whispered painfully.

I glared at him. "I don't know. I've never met anyone who could take such a good thing a ruin seven peoples' lives, including your own." I said, rather harshly.

He winced. "I guess I deserved that." He sighed.

_Obviously._ I rolled my eyes.

"So how do we stop Bella?" I asked. I couldn't believe it had come to a point where I actually had to ask that question. Bella had always been so sweet and nice and caring,  
now we had to stop from, basically, destroying our chances of being happy.

On purpose.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she's doing us a favour?" Edward asked in answer to my thoughts. "That maybe if she gives our gifts to Aro, he would stop trying to get  
us and just be happy?"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "So you want us to give Aro our gifts? How increadibly moronic would that be? No."

"But she already took mine." He whispered.

I winced. "We'll just have to deal with that."

Some pounding on the door interrupted out discussion. I frowned at Edward. His eyes widdened as he stared at the door, fear shone in them, making me shiver. The door opened  
and Jane, Felix, Demitri, and someone I didn't know stood there.

"General Abraham Pressc," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him carefully. This was the other General, Bella's only equal within the guard. He was tall, his hair dark. He  
wasn't nearly as well built as Felix or Demitri, but he certainly wasn't a weakling.

"What brings you here?" Edward asked, though obviously he already knew. I stood next to him.

Jane stepped forward. "Your discussion was recorded. You must burn, according to our laws, for mutiny against the Volturi." Her voice, though childish and beautiful, was deadly,  
and it sent shivers up my spine. My eyes widdened in fear. If they had recorded our conversation and had decided as a group that we needed to be killed, there was no way we  
or anyone would be able to stop them.

They were going to kill us. And possibly the rest of the family.

If I could cry, I would have been crying now.

**So? **_**So?**_** What do you think? Well? TELL ME! **

**A reminder that this is the BEFORE LAST CHAPTER for Changes. **

**Today's Advertised Story: Differential Calculus **_**by**_** Its29**

**"When Bella moves to Forks, Edward is ready to move onto a brighter future at college. How will he react when he realizes that he has misjudged her and how will  
his feelings change when he discovers that Bella is his intellectual equal?"**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	26. Chapter 22

**The last chapter before the epilogue!! *tears*  
Also, if you'd like to keep up to date with my stories, I will write in this story what my next will be. Hopefully some of you stick with me!**

**I own nothing!!**

**BPoV**

I was driving my Porsche Carrera GT down an empty highway when my iPhone 'Kings Button' buzzed. I picked it up, taking a minute to look at it, as always.  
It was the most expensive phone in the world. It was over 2.5 million dollars. It had been a gift from Aro on my birthday this year, and I absolutely adored it.

"I'm busy, what do you want?" I hissed as I answered my phone, still speeding at 210 mph.

"Are you coming back to the castle for the burning?" Cami, a Major with the ability to shape-shift, asked me excitedly.

I frowned. "Whose?" I asked, confused. I hadn't heard of a burning before I'd left yesterday, and these things were never rushed.

"Didn't you hear? Demitri caught Alice and Edward Cullen talking treason, and Jane, him, Felix and Abraham are burning them!" Cami filled me in.

"Is it treason even if they're not part of the Guard?" I asked, my hand tightening around the steering wheel. This was crazy. Why should I care so much?

_Of course you care. You love them. _

I do_ NOT_ love them!

"Bella? You there?" Cami's voice asked through my phone.

"I'll call you back." I muttered, hanging up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**EPoV**

"Edward?" Alice whispered to me nervously. I looked at her. I knew my eyes looked half crazed and my hair was a complete mess. Her eyes widdened slightly.  
Then she whispered, "Edward, I can't see what will happen."

I closed my eyes. That must mean we would die then. If Alice couldn't see our future, surely there was no way we would live through this.

We were currently walking towards the room where we would be burned, encircled by many members of the Guard. The opened the large, arched doors and led  
us to risers that stood about a foot above the ground. There were already people there, all of them excited. Aro, Marcus and Caius sat in their throwns, looking  
down on us. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were watching us with wide eyes.

_They can't die. They can't! _Esme was sobbing internally.

_Oh, Alice. Alice you can't die. You can't! What will I do without you!? _Jasper moaned. I winced at the thought of Alice dieing to him.

_This is madness. _Was all Carlisle was thinking. He was shaking his head, his eyes were closed.

I didn't get a chance to hear what was going on in Emmett or Rosalie's heads, because Alice and I were lifted onto the platforms and turned to face everyone.

Aro stood from his throne. "My friends, we have gathered to rid ourselves of treasonous enemies, who we truly thought to be our friends. Let us not delay." And  
with that, he sat back down, his face impasive.

_Such a shame to lose Alice. Bella hasn't even had the chance to- _I blocked him out. I didn't want to hear anymore.

Fear coursed through me as the sides of the platforms caught flame, which rose steadily. I cought feel my feet starting to heat up and the fire from the edges had  
reached my hands when I heard the doors fling open and slam against the walls on either side of them and the fire turned to ice. I looked at Alice, the fire, which was  
almost at her elbow, had also frozen into solid ice. I looked up to see a confident figure striding forward from the back, the crowd that had gathered around us parted  
to get out of her way.

_Bella!_

Aro, had jerked to his feet, frowning.

"If I recall correctly," Bella spoke, her dry and emotionless voice carrying vaguely over the silence. "For a burning to take place, the acknowledgement of _both_ Generals  
is required." My heart soared and hope filled me. "I, for one, don't recall my permision being given. Or being notified."

I hoped it would work. Bella seemed to be subtly accusing Aro of trying to get around having to ask her.

"My dearest Bella." Aro said smoothly. "You were away on a hunting trip. How could I possibly have notified you? You were not even supposed to return home until next  
week." I winced. It seemed Aro had thrown Bella back into a bad position.

"This is not the first time I have been away, Master." Bella continued, her voice as vague and casual as before. "You have always been able to reach me by phone to ask,  
or, quite a few times, you waited for me to be present before you burned them."

_Edward. _Alice spoke to me. _I still can't see our futures. Do you think it might be because of Bella's sheild, rather than us dieing?_

That made sense! If Bella's sheild had strengthened, then surely it might block out Alice's visions!

Aro sat angrily, having to response to Bella's point. Many vampires in the crowd were now looking at each other nervously. "Well, my dear, now you are present. Do you  
give your assent for this execution?"

Bella's chin rose arrogantly. "I do not." I gasped. Could Bella's loyalty to ouur family be stronger than her loyalty to the Volturi?

Now Caius sprang out his throne and glared at Bella. "You do not know the terms of the burning!" He hissed accusingly.

Bella looked at him coolly. "The two present are to be executed on terms of mutiny and treason against the Guard, and their leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius." My heart  
soared as Bella stood up to them. "They spoke of getting me to leave the Guard. In my opinion, these are not terms for execution. When I joined you, I was told that no  
one is ever forced to stay against their will."

Was that true? She could leave if she wanted?

"They wanted to _trick_ you into leaving!" Caius spat at her. She didn't recoil or react. She was just as casual as when she had first walked in.

Bella guestured towards us all. There was no hint of happiness, or any trace of anything on her face. It was blank. "They were my friends before I came here. I loved them.  
Are you really surprised they would want me to leave with them? And anyway," She turned back to Caius. "They are no direct threat to you. You still don't have my assent.  
They don't burn." She looked at us. "In fact, they should leave. Today." Carlisle nodded to her. We were leaving. Alice and I slowly stepped off the risers.

The words rung out with such finality. Even Caius sat down, though it was reluctantly.

But Bella hadn't finished. "The Volturi are not who they once were. Once, I felt safe and powerful within these walls. I felt needed. But now I see that once you see something  
you want, you don't hesitate do ignore the laws that you laid down." Bella spoke clearly as we hurried out. "Today, I leave."

That made me freeze. She was leaving. I turned to see her turn her back on the shocked faces of Aro and Caius and stride gracefully out of the room.

"Bella," Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. Finally, I saw that her emotionless features had crumbled, and she loooked damaged beyond repair.  
For the first time in a century. she looked fragile. "Please, will you travel with us? You're all alone." I hoped she would say yes.

Her tense face gentled at Carlisle's warm gaze. "Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate your offer, and I accept." She said quietly.

Carlisle nodded, a smile on his face. Esme wrapped Bella up in a hug, and Bella hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Thank you for saving my children," Esme whispered to her. Bella just nodded.

Finally, things were as they should be.

**The last chapter!!**

**Epilogue Coming soon!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it!!**

**Review, please!!! I appreciate it soooo much!!**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	27. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**I can't believe this is the last chapter of this story!! I hope you like it. I happen to be a big fan of happy endings. **

**25 yrs Later**

**EPoV**

I was staring out the window, watching the snow fall on the already white ground when Alice ran down the stairs, her face lit up with excitment.

I frowned and tried to see into her mind.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  
bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens.  
__Brown paper packages tied up with string  
__These are a few of my favourite things..._

I frowned at her, and she smiled and shrugged at me. "I want to tell everyone together!"

I rolled my eyes. Having heard the last bit, everyone filled into the living room, all staring expectantly at Alice. They all sat on the couch or a chair.  
She looked like she would explode from happiness.

"Bella's coming to visit!" She blurted out, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

"Excellent!" Esme cried happily.

Everyone was happy. Bella came to visit us every couple years. She was travelling the world, apparently. She told us she needed to 'find herself again'.  
She seemed to feel as though her century with the Volturi had changed her. To be honest, it had. But she still went to visit them every five years or so,  
for a reason I couldn't understand. She had once told us everyone was still afraid of her, and one Soldier had once said to her, 'it's wierd that you smile  
now'.

"Who's the new General?" Jasper had asked her.

Bella had smiled and laughed. "Jane is. You could never tell she's happy about it, the way she acts. Like I did, I suppose. But she's overjoyed. She told me  
about it when we went out together. She decided that on my first 'almost homecoming' , I should get new clothes. I swear, it was enough to keep me away  
from _her _for a very long time!"

"Edward? Aren't you happy?" Alice asked me, frowning worriedly. I realizd that I'd been frowning while thinking. I smiled at her.

"Of course! It's been, what, two years since we saw her?" I said enthusiastically.

After Bella had returned home with us, she'd stayed for only a month before decided to travel. We hadn't gotten back together, as much as I wanted it and  
everyone expected it, but we were on good terms. It was always nice to hear from her, and about her travels. She'd been in the Amazon lately, so perhaps  
she'd met up with Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri.

"How long till my little sis comes home?" Emmett asked, smiling broadly. _Finally! _He thought.

"Honestly? About seven seconds." Alice answered. Everyone's expression became shocked, but then they laughed.

_I should have known, _Esme thought, laughing internally.

_Of course she would wait till _now_ to tell us! _Jasper thought, rolling his eyes.

The doorbell made us all laugh, and Bella didn't wait for anyone to come to the door before walking in. We all stared at her. Everyone was still laughing on  
the inside. Bella raised her eyebrows and propped her hands on her hips. "What, no 'Hey Bella, long time no see?' or 'Welcome back!'?" She asked us  
mockingly.

No one was laughing on the inside anymore. They were all laughing on the outside too. Bella rolled her eyes. She still wasn't exactly how she'd been before.  
She wouldn't hug anymore, she smiled, but didn't laugh much. She was still snappy and still had high standards. But she managed to have friends _and _be  
her confident self now. It had taken her almost a decade to adjust, but she'd manged. She came and sat with us on the couches.

"How was the amazon, Bella?" Carlisle asked Bella enthusiastically. He and Bella often philosophical had converstations now. They discussed more things  
than I cared to think about.

Bella's eyes shone. "Excellent. I met up with your friends, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. I learned a lot from them. They have very interesting fighting techniques..." she  
started to explain. I contented myself by just looking at her. She was so beautiful.

After about five minutes she broke off her converstation with Carlisle and turned to me, smiling slightly. "Edward, there's something I'd like to give you," she looked  
around the room, to find six pairs of eyes staring curiously at us. "Privately." She finished.

Emmett's laughter boomed loudly. "Looks like Eddie's finally gunna get some!" He practically choked. Bella rolled her eyes and got up, heading for my room. I  
followed her nervously. She shut the door behind us and turned to me. Normally, I think she would have fidgeted, but after being a General in the Volturi for so  
long, she didn't do that. She just stared at me.

Then she spoke. "I wanted to apologize. I really should never had taken this from you. My duties in the Volturi obligated me to, and I the time, I didn't see anything  
wrong with it. But I do now. So I'm going to give it back." She offered me her hand.

I took it, confused. What was she talking about. Then my hand started to heat up, and sparks flew around our connected hands. I felt a push in my mind. Not entirely  
unpleasant, but not something I would like to enjure for very long. The Bella let my hand drop and stared at me expectantly.

I looked at my hand. There was nothing different about it in any way. I frowned and looked up at her, confused.

A smile played on the edges of her lips. "Now your gift is yours alone, and my mind is mine alone." She blinked gently at me. Then I remembered when she'd taken  
my gift, and how it had felt. I realized she'd just given it back.

"Thank you." I looked at her. She smiled.

After a couple seconds she started humming a melody I wasn't familiar with.

"What are you humming?" I asked her, my voice low and gentle.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "A song I learned when I went to France. It's called 'Pour Un Instant'. Its really cute."

"How does it go? I inquired.

She smiled and started singing.

_"Pour un instant, j'ai oublié mon nom  
Ça m'a permis enfin d'écrire cette chanson  
Pour un instant, j'ai retourné mon miroir  
Ça m'a permis enfin de mieux me voir  
Sans m'arrêter, j'ai foncé dans le noir  
Pris comme un loup qui n'a plus d'espoir  
J'ai perdu mon temps à gagner du temps  
J'ai besoin de me trouver une histoire à me conter  
Pour un instant, j'ai respiré très fort  
Ça m'a permis de visiter mon corps  
Des inconnus vivent en roi chez moi  
Moi qui avait accepté leurs lois  
J'ai perdu mon temps...  
Pour un instant, j'ai oublié mon nom  
Ça m'a permis enfin d'écrire cette chanson"_

I could watch her sing forever. It lit up her face in a new way. I could still find traces of her as her human self in her face.  
Once you looked passed the obvious beauty, her lips were the same, the top one a tiny bit too full for the bottom. Her eyes were the same, even though they were  
golden now, rather than brown. And her face was still shapped in the same heart like way. It was nice to see her still as she once was.

"That was beautiful." I told her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Thank you," She smiled up at me. It warmed me, to see her. Her body was stiff, I could feel that much. She still wasn't used to much contact.

"Bella," I blurted out on impulse. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" My words were rushed.

Bella's eyebrows flew up. "Where?" She asked suspiciously.

I smiled at her. "To _our _meadow."

A dazzling smile lit up her face. "I would _love_ to go to our meadow with you tomorrow." She murmurmed quietly. Staring into my eyes. I felt like she saw through me,

right into my mind and my soul, if I had one. She made me believe I did.

Hesitantly, I walked towards her. When our faces were only a couple inches apart, I slowly cupped her face with my hand. She closed her eyes, leaning into my hand.  
I ran my over hand slowly down the other side of her face, and she opened her eyes. They were like liquid gold as they stared at me. Her face was slightly tilted up, at  
a perfect angle for me. Slowly, with all the caution in the world, I leaned my head down and pressed my lips to hers.

**The End.**

**Keep an eye on my story for news about new stories if you're interested in my writing. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed, and to everyone who stayed with me from start to finish!!!**

**You guys are amazing!!**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	28. New Story!

**New story!!!**

**It's called **_**The exchange **_

**Please read it!! **

*****It is NOT a sequel, just so you know. **


	29. Sequel?

**Hey guys. **

**How many of you would be interested in a sequel?**

**If I get enough reviews, I might write one.**

**Soooo....if you want one, let me know. **

**~~Luvyas!!!**


	30. SEQUEL!

SEQUEL IS UP!

IT'S CALLED

"Never the Same"

Thanks to everyone who reviewed to'Changes' and asked for a sequel!

I love you guys! 


End file.
